What could have been
by GC20
Summary: what if bella never jumped off the cliff?
1. Chapter 1

****okay this story is about what would have happened if Bella never jumped off the cliff. Its starts out four weeks after Bella tells the pact that Victoria is after her. They still haven't caught her yet though. Okay I have horrible like grammar and I don't really spell check a lot so please don't point out stupid grammatical errors. ****J it really annoys me I mean you can still understand the story if I spell one word wrong so just try to get over it.**

"**You love me." Jacob whispered in my ear.**

"**Are we really going to go through this every day Jake?" I asked annoyed. He had said this to me every day for two weeks since I told him the truth. I loved him but not enough. He had been gloating ever since.**

"**Bells, it's a big step that you finally admitted it. It means your wearing down." he said. I stared up at him and he smiled softly. He was right it was a big step. Two weeks ago Victoria had brought friends along to help her get me. Their was 10 vampires. The pack got them all luckily but one surprised Jake and he got hurt. I was so scared that I was going to lose him which was silly now that I think back but it really made me realize that I can't live without him and that I do really love him. I knew it wouldn't be enough to get over Edw--him though. Nothing would ever be enough. I had a permanent hole in my heart. One that Jake was trying to sew up. My chest started to hurt. How could I be so selfish? I couldn't really love Jake the way he wanted me to. I should just leave him alone. I would be fine without him. Eventually. I needed to leave for his feelings. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't survive without Jake? Was I crazy Victoria would kill me and Charlie would be terrified again. I needed Jake and as selfish as that is I'm staying around.**

"**Bella, honey, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you. Ill back off with the I love you thing if you want." he said while wrapping his arms around me.**

**I stared, maybe I could be happy with Jake. All I had to do was try. I could do this. I could be his girlfriend.**

"**Jake, I --" I stammered. He looked at me for a second with a confused look. I didn't know what to say but I knew what he had been waiting for. I slowly leaned up an kissed him softly. He didn't move at first but slowly he slid his arms up to my waist and kissed me back. I heard him chuckle softly. This didn't feel wrong, it wasn't the same way it was with…him but it was nice. Everything was going to be fine. I could do this, I love Jake.**

**I pulled away slowly and smiled. He stared at me for a second.**

"**What was that about?" he grinned.**

"**I love you, Jake." I said and kissed him again. This time he was ready he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in close to him, his other hand came up to the back of my neck holding my face against his. I slowly started pulling my hands up around his neck. I was starting to like not having to be careful with him. I heard a door slam but I didn't care. I kept kissing Jake. Until he pulled away.**

"**Hey Billy. Hey Charlie." he said sheepishly. I stared up in horror. My dad had just caught me making out on the couch with JAKE! Charlie stared frozen in place before he turned and walked into the kitchen.**

"**Just friends my ass." he mumbled under his breath. Jacob and Billy laughed it off.**

"**This isn't funny Jacob." I said trying to hide my smile.**

"**Bells you know this is hilarious." I just gave him a pouty look and in two steps he swooped me into his arms.**

"**Come on lets go do some homework, which is what we were suppose to be doing all along." he said while carrying me to the kitchen.**

"**Jake put me down. Charlie is in there, and I don't want to give him a heart attack." I said while smacking his arm.**

"**seriously Bella I doubt Charlie is even mad. He is probably really excited that we are dating now. He loves me." he laughed. **

"**Still put me down I like walking." I stated **

" **I don't think so. I don't want you falling and hitting your head. It would be a shame if you hit your head and couldn't remember that you love me." he smiled. I laughed.**

"**Never." I said then I kissed his cheek. I saw Charlie smile out of the corner of my eye and laughed. Of course Jake was right.**

"**You kids be good in here. Billy and I are right in the other room watching the game." Charlie said sternly but I could see him trying not to laugh.**

"**Yes sir." Jake said seriously, but as soon as Charlie was out the door he pulled me up in his arms and started kissing me. I pushed him away jokingly.**

"**What happened to homework?" I asked innocently. He smiled the way only my Jacob could.**

"**Screw homework, I'll fail." he said while pulling me close again. After a couple minutes his phone started ringing. He pulled back from me with an agonizing face.**

"**Hello." he said agitatedly into the phone.**

"**Fine, I'm coming." he said after a few minutes. Then he grabbed my arm.**

"**We are going over to Sam and Emily's." Jacob announced to the fathers but they were to into the game to care. Jake pulled me outside and I started walking to my truck. He yanked my arm backwards.**

"**Nope we need to go fast." he said and pulled me towards his rabbit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**** I'm from Texas so I say Ya'll a lot in my writing too so sorry bout that.****

**Ugh I had been sitting in Emily's living room for 2 hours. Why weren't they back yet? I could tell Emily was worried too. She has been cleaning like crazy for the past hour, which I learned was a nervous habit of hers. Jake said when he left be back In 45 minutes. So much for that. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Jake, they were protecting me but still I was always nervous when he was gone. Finally I heard the door, slam shut and I jumped up. Sam walked in and kissed Emily. Where was Jake?**

"**Sam where is Jake?" I asked worriedly. He stared at me.**

"**He isn't back yet? He changed back before all of us. He was pretty excited to see you, after what ya'll did all day. He couldn't keep his mind focused." he said jokingly. I blushed. That was a bad thing about the whole wolf thing. No secrets. But where was Jake then? What is he doing? Why isn't he back? My mind was racing.**

"**I'm going to go to the beach or something and try to find him." I said worried. **

"**I don't think that's the best idea, It's dark outside and we didn't get Victoria. The only people out running right now is Seth and Leah so just stay here. Jake will be back." he said before pulling Leah in his arms. Ugh I was going to go crazy here.**

**After another hour later and I was completely freaking out. I was pacing and hyper ventilating but Sam still wouldn't let me leave. Finally Emily told him I should probably be getting home. I stood up and quickly agreed but then I realized Jake drove me here so I plopped back down.**

"**No problem one of the guys will gladly take you home, Bella." Emily said softly. I knew it was true but I wanted my werewolf to take me home but sadly that didn't happen. Embry drove up a few minutes later and honked his horn. I said goodbye to Emily and Sam, and walked out. I got in his truck and slammed the door shut hard.**

"**Little bit angry?" he asked laughing.**

"**Where is he Embry?" I asked. He just laughed and started driving.**

"**I know you know! Where is he?" I practically yelled. He turned and stared at me.**

" **I can't tell you but I promise he is fine and you will see him soon." he said while grinning. I stared at him evilly before giving up. I knew if Jacob told Embry not to tell he wouldn't.**

**When I got home Charlie was waiting up. **

"**That wasn't Jacob who drove you home." he stated. Obviously I thought to myself but I lied to Charlie.**

"**Jake was really tired so I told him to get some rest and had Embry drive me home." I said gruffly. He stared for a minute then smiled.**

"**Lovers quarrel?" he laughed. I grumbled and marched up to my room. When I opened the door I tried to scream but a big hand covered my mouth and laughed. I turned around.**

"**What the hell Jake!?!" I whispered angrily. He smiled.**

"**Your so sexy when your mad." he said and kissed me. For a minute I forgot what I was mad about and I just kissed him back. Then I remembered and pushed him away.**

"**Where were you?" I demanded.**

"**I can't tell you yet, but what are you doing tomorrow night?" he smiled already knowing the answer. I glared at him.**

"**Nothing with you." I stated. He grabbed my waist and laughed **

"**I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice." he said before he jumped out my window again. I crawled into my bed. What was I going to wear I have nothing nice. I guess I could go shopping tomorrow, but I really didn't want to go alone. Angela she would go shopping with me. I could call her first thing in the morning and we could go up to Port Angeles. It was a good idea I hadn't hung out with Angela in forever. It was just what I needed a girls day. I smiled to myself. Charlie would be glad I was going out with Angela for a change.**


	3. Chapter 3

**** I know yall can't click this link but you can like copy and paste it into a search bar. This is what I imagined Bella's dress to look like except Blue.**

**.**

**And this is the link to the shoes**

**I was right. Charlie was ecstatic.**

"**I'm really glad that you are going to spend time with Angela. I like Jake but you shouldn't rely on just one boy again Bella." were his exact words. They stung but I couldn't let that show so I just smiled and walked out the door. I felt my chest closing up on the way to Angela's like it always does when I think about him but I pulled it together when I got to her house.**

"**Wow nice car." she said when she walked out. I blushed. Jacob had insisted that I take Quil's car because it was faster, way faster. Plus he said he didn't want the truck to break down and for me to miss our date. Quil owned a black Tiburon. **

"**Ya I know Jake didn't want my truck to break down." I smiled. She smiled back.**

"**That's really sweet of him. We should double some time! It would be so much fun." she said excited. I smiled, that would be really fun.**

"**Sounds great!" I said then I turned up the radio. It was the first time that I had listened to the radio in forever. I expected it to make my heart ache but it didn't. I was having tons of fun with Angela so I didn't even notice when they started playing Clair De Lune. When we got to Port Aransas we went to Macy's. they had a lot of selection.**

"**That looks fabulous on you!" Angela squealed as I came out of the dressing room in a navy blue dress. It was strapless and tight.**

" **I don't think this is really me though." I said cautiously.**

"**But can't you just see Jacobs face when he sees you?" she said excitedly. I could. He would love it. **

"**Fine ill get it!" I huffed.**

"**Yay!! Now you'll need shoes. I'm thinking heels because even in 8 inch heels you still wont be as tall as him!" I stared.**

"**Angela, I can't even walk in tennis shoes, and you want me to walk in 8 inch heels?" I asked amazed. When did she become such a big shopper.**

"**No I was just saying that we wont get any heels over 3 inches." she laughed. I followed behind her to the shoes but I was terrified. I was going to trip and kill myself I just knew it. Angela decided I should wear black heels. They were very satin and about 5 inches tall. I walked around the store in them for 30 minutes trying to get used to them. It helped only a little.**

"**Want me to come over and help you get ready?" she asked excitedly on the way home.**

"**umm sure." I said nervously. She must have noticed the sound in my voice.**

" **I'm sorry I'm being like this Bella but Ben never does anything romantic anymore. I never have to get dressed up or anything when we go somewhere. I love him to death but the spark is gone, that's why I'm being such a pain!" she cried. I stared at her. **

"**Your not being a pain! Your very helpful! I'm sure everything will work out with Ben!" I exclaimed. She sniffled.**

"**Thanks. You're a good friend." she smiled. When we got home we went straight to my room we only had an hour before Jacob was here. He would probably be late though.**

"**Bella I want to know all the details! Do you want to spend the night after your date so you can tell me everything?" she asked. I smiled.**

"**Sure that would be fun!" I had never spent the night at anyone's house in Forks. It would be cool. After my hair was perfectly straightened and my make up was done Angela left. I quickly got dressed and walked down stairs.**

"**Wow Bella you look beautiful." Said Charlie sheepishly. I smiled.**

"**I am going to have Jake drop me off at Angela's after is that okay?" I asked, " She took a bag with my clothes and stuff home with her so I could have it." **

"**Of course, that would be fine!" he gleamed. The door bell rang and I looked at the clock it was exactly seven. **

"**Bella you might want to go upstairs and let me answer the door, then you can walk down the stairs and he can see you." Charlie said then he smiled embarrassingly and laughed awkwardly. I didn't know Charlie was such a romantic! It was soo sweet! I smiled then walked up the stairs into my room. I heard Charlie answer the door and greet Jacob. When they weren't talking anymore I started to walk down the stairs. I was scared I was going to fall down the stairs but I didn't luckily. I didn't even trip! **

**Jake's mouth dropped open when he saw me then he grinned widely.**

"**Wow Bells you look amazing!" he said stunned. I laughed.**

"**Don't seem so shocked, you told me to dress nice." I said before hugging him. When we got in the car, Jake practically jumped on me. I laughed and shoved him off.**

"**Wow Jake slow down." I laughed. He frowned.**

"**Sorry, you look so sexy though. I was expecting a dress possibly, but seriously wow! We could skip dinner and just go back to my place." he said halfway joking.**

"**Jake, I didn't put on heels and a dress just to take them off, you better start taking me somewhere." I said playfully. He smiled.**

"**Whatever you want." he said and leaned over and kissed me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**** I'm not sure why everything is in bold. Its weird I'm not writing in bold.. Also it may be out of character but I think if Bella stayed with Jacob he would have brought out another side of her and they would grow up together like go from being teenagers to adults. Even if they are just teenagers being in danger constantly makes you grow up some.****

"Angela it was the most amazing night," I smiled. "We drove for about 45 minutes out to some small town that I had never even known existed. Then we went to this small Italian restaurant. When we walked in there were candles and flowers everywhere! We were the only people in the whole place."

"that's so romantic!" Angela swooned. I had been at Angela's for an hour and we were still talking about the date. She wanted every detail and I pretty much told her everything. Some parts she didn't need to hear though.

"OH I asked Jake about the double date thing, he thought it was a good idea since he's never really met Ben." I told her excitedly. She smiled.

"Yay I really want to drive into Seattle and go to this new restaurant, then Ben wants to go to the amusement park next weekend, ya'll should come." I sighed and nodded my head. I wasn't the biggest fan of amusement parks but Jacob loves. He had actually been bugging me to go about a week ago.

The next morning I woke up early because I had to get to work. When I walked in Mike laughed.

"You look happy this morning, does it have something to do with your big date last night?" he asked. I stared. How did he know?

"Angela told Ben and he told me." he said answering the question in my head.

"Great the whole town knows now I bet." I groaned. Mike laughed.

"No just the high school students." I shot him an evil look.

"You sure went from one extreme to the other Bella." Mike said suddenly 2 hours later. I stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled.

"Well first you were dating Cullen," I winced at the name, " He was albino white, cold, and never really talked to anyone but you an his family. Plus he acted way older than everyone In this town. Now your dating Jacob who is tan, buff and talks to everyone. That kid could be best friends with a stranger within a minute." My heart began racing. I wanted to say another huge difference between them, but I knew I couldn't. slowly the pain that ran through me whenever his name was mentioned crept its way to my heart. I couldn't breathe then it all went black.

**I woke up a few moments later to hear screaming, " What the hell happened? Did you do something to her?" a very familiar voice yelled.**

"**No, I don't know! She was fine one moment and then the next she passed out on the ground." I heard Mike say shakily.**

"**Jake?" I asked warily. And the next moment I felt his arms under me lifting me up.**

"**I'm taking you to the hospital, Bells." he said softly. It almost seemed like he was scared. **

"**No Jake I'm fine just a little dehydrated." I said cautiously, I could kind of feel him trembling.**

"**Did that guy do something to you Bella? Or say anything? You can tell me the truth." he said angrily.**

"**Of course not Jake, it was me! I just didn't get enough to drink. I'm fine you can just take me home."**

"**I don't know Bells, you look really pale." he said quietly but I insisted until he gave in. When we walked in the door Charlie laughed. **

"**Why are you always carrying her Jake?" he joked. Jake only smiled meekly before carrying me up the stairs to my room. After he sat me on my bed he sat down on the floor.**

"**He mentioned them didn't he?" Jacob whispered softly.**

" **No umm I told you I was just dehy--" I stumbled.**

"**Dam it Bella! You were not! He mentioned Edward or the Cullen's or someone and you flipped." he shouted softly.**

"**Jake, I--"**

" **I really thought you would get over this! I mean its been almost 8 months. He's not coming back, but I am here! Do you not get that? I'M RIGHT HERE!!" he was yelling. I started bawling because I knew he was right. Slowly his angry face faded and he sat beside me.**

"**Bells, I hate him for leaving you like this." he whispered in my ear.**

"**Me too." I said while burying my head in his chest. 15 minutes later all my tears were gone and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and found Jake in the chair by the window. I stood up and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth then I walked back into my room. When I shut my door Jake's head popped up suddenly. **

"**Oh hey, you scared me." He smiled. I laughed.**

"**How did Charlie not kick you out of here last night?" I asked curiously.**

"**Oh he did but I thought you needed me so I came in through the window." he said proudly.**

"**Thanks Jake, I'm always so horrible to you and your so wonderful. I promise that will never happen again. The Cullen's have moved on and so have I." I said proudly.**

"**Wow you said Cullen and didn't start hyperventilating. I'm impressed." he joked but I could tell he was really glad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**** ****J its weird that I'm writing this story.. usually I'm team Edward but I read New Moon for a second time and loved it!! I'm Team Jacob all the way now!! Taylor lautner is sexier than rob anyway J I know tons of ppl are guna hate me for saying that but its my opinion you don't have to agree. ****

"**You have got to be kidding me! Look at this Bells, it is so fake!" Jacob said for the second time in a minute.**

"**I know Jacob this is an outrage, maybe you should go tell them exactly how you feel and tell them what a werewolf is really like." I said sarcastically. He frowned.**

"**Bella this is serious! We don't just go around killing and eating people, and I am not afraid of silver!" he said loudly causing people in the theatre to stare. I mouthed sorry to the people around us and punched Jake.**

"**People are staring, stop being loud. Do you want to go see another movie?" I whispered. I was really getting tired of him being offended by the werewolves in the movie. He is the one who wanted to see it, and its no surprise this is what its about. The movie is titled Night of the Werewolves. **

"**No it's fine. Ill be quiet." he sighed.**

"**sure you will." I whispered under my breath, and he laughed softly. I knew he wouldn't be quiet very much longer. It was getting to be night time in the movie, and that's when the wolves came out. Instead of listening to him complain some more I decided to leave.**

" **I'm going to get popcorn. I'll be back in a minute." I announced to him and he smiled knowing what I was doing.**

"**Are you sure? You might miss another werewolf attack." he whispered back. I laughed and walked out into the lobby. **

**After I got my popcorn I was about to go back in when Jake came walking out of the theater with 2 officers behind him.**

"**We got to go." he said when he spotted me. I smiled.**

"**What did you do?" I laughed. He just kept his head down and kept walking so I turned to one of the officers.**

"**He threw his drink at the screen, and soaked the people in front of him." the officer said while shaking his head. I walked away quickly so he wouldn't see me laugh. **

"**You are horrible, Jake!" I joked as we walked out.**

"**The werewolf ate a mom and her 2 year old. They were just walking down the street and the wolf attacked them. It was outrageous!" he yelled.**

"**That's it no more monster movies for you." I laughed.**

" **Yes mother!" he exclaimed.**

"**I am not your mother." I said while reaching up to kiss him.**

" **So true," he smiled back, " Come on I have to get you back to Charlie."**

**After Jake dropped me off, I walked up the stairs to my room. Charlie was busy watching a game so he barely heard me come in. I was almost asleep when I heard the phone ring, then I heard Charlie yelling my name up the stairs. I slowly got up and slouched down the stairs to find Charlie standing worried by the phone.**

"**Bella, it's Alice Cullen. You don't have to talk to her, but I know she was one of your friends." he said quietly. I stared at him blankly. Why would she be calling? Did something happen? Was everyone okay? So many questions floated through my mind in the two seconds it took to take the phone from Charlie.**

"**Hello?" I said cautiously.**

"**Hi Bella!" said the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.**

" **Alice, is something wrong?" I asked nervously.**

"**Oh of course not! I just missed you so much and with Edward not really being around at all I thought it would be safe to call." she said excitedly.**

"**Oh wow, umm where is Edward?" **

"**Oh who knows, he is just wandering the world moping. He was in Brazil last time he called, but I'm sure you don't want to talk about him." she said unsure.**

"**No not really, Alice." I stated softly.**

"**Well then, How have you been? I have missed you sooo much!" she practically yelled into the phone.**

" **I'm doing a lot better, it was hard at first but I'm getting over it some." I told her.**

" **I'm glad to hear that! What have you been doing lately? Anything exciting?" she asked trying to change the subject. I didn't answer her back. Should I tell her about Jacob? Would she be mad? **

"**Bella? Are you there?"**

"**sorry ya, I was trying to decide if I should tell you this but I am sure you have already seen it in your visions." I said thinking she knew what was coming .**

"**No, I haven't seen anything about you. Edward told me not you." she said curiously.**

"**Oh well I am sort of umm kind of dating umm Jacob Black." I stammered.**

"**Wow that's great Bella, really!" she said genuinely happy.**

"**Really? I thought you would be mad!" I said surprised.**

"**Bella, he left you. You should be moving on, it's a good thing. Of course I am sad though, I really wanted you to be my sister but if you are happy then that is all that really matters." and I believed her.**

" **I am happy." I said truthfully.**

"**Good, I guess I should let you go. It is pretty late. I promise I will call again soon! Emmett and Jasper really want to talk to you!" she told me before hanging up.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to believe school was almost over. I had only sent in about 3 college applications, other than that I hadn't thought about it. I didn't know what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. Jake told me I should be an English teacher but I'm really just not sure. I had applied to Seattle Community College, Jackson University ( at my moms request), and Peninsula College in Port Angeles. I was really counting on staying near home and Jake so I wanted to go to Peninsula College. Peninsula College also had a really great teaching program that Jacob kept pointing out also. He says I would make a great teacher for like middle school or elementary school kids but I think if I did teach I would teach high school. I wouldn't want to deal with tying shoes and wiping noses but middle school has so much drama. High school sounded

***

"Hey Bells, you seem to be in a really good mood." Jake said as I came bouncing into his living room.

"I am." I said while sitting on his lap to kiss him.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked while kissing me back. I smiled and laughed.

"You don't get to know until tonight. You and Billy are coming over for dinner, and Charlie is cooking." I announced.

"Wow this must be big if Charlie is cooking. Does he know what the surprise is?" he asked curiously. I shook my head, no and Jake grinned.

"I do have something I need to talk to you about now though. Can we go for a walk?" I asked nervously.

"I guess." he said while standing up and grabbing my hand.

When we were on the beach and sitting on our tree, I turned to him.

"I am a little afraid of where this is going, Bells." he said nervously. I laughed.

"It is nothing bad," I said cautiously. Jake may think its bad, " Alice Cullen called me yesterday."

" Okay, 2 questions. Did you talk to him? And are they coming back?"

"No, he isn't even living with them anymore, and no they aren't I don't even know where they are." I stated.

"Well then okay. That's cool I know you and Alice were really good friends." he said smiling softly.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Jake!"

"Did you think I was going to like forbid you to talk to her again or something?" he laughed.

"No but well I thought you might get mad." I said embarrassed. He smiled.

"You know me better than that Bells, if you want to talk to Alice you can. The other one I'm not so sure I would be okay with you talking to but even if I did forbid it would you have listened?" he asked.

I smiled, "no probably not."

"See so what's the point." he grinned.

***

As soon as I walked into the door, the phone was ringing. I ran to answer it since Charlie was still at work. I knew who it was as soon as I answered it and heard her say hello.

"Alice wow I didn't think you would call again this soon." I said startled.

"Of course, I would! Now that I have talked to you once I can't just stop talking to you. You are my best friend Bella, even if we did….leave." she said like it was obvious.

" Oh Well I am really glad you called, I have good news that I haven't told anyone yet! Unless you already know, are you still not watching my future?" I asked curiously.

"No I am not watching your future, I am keeping some of my promises to Edward. What is it?" she said excitedly.

" I am going to college! Peninsula University! I know this probably isn't a big deal to you since you have probably been to college tons of times but its big for me!" I said proudly.

"Bella, that is a big deal! I am so proud of you, wait till I tell Carlisle and Esme! They will be so excited. They still think of you as their daughter just so you know." she said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Of course," she said laughing, " Emmett really wants to talk to you. Hold on!"

"BELLA, I can't believe I'm missing all you embarrassing moments." His voice boomed on the other end of the phone.

"I miss you too, Emmett." I laughed.

"No I am serious Bella, Life isn't the same without you." he said seriously. Then I heard a door slam shut. And Emmett yelling to Alice.

"Alice I thought you were watching." he yelled out of the receiver.

"Bella I got to go." he said quickly. I didn't know what had happened but before Emmett hung up I heard a velvety smooth voice on the other end of the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**** I know it's been forever but I was at church camp and then my family was in town and then next week ill be in Branson Missouri. So ill try to write a lot this week****

My mind started racing, I could not believe I had heard his voice. It was so much better than my hallucinations were along time ago. Some how I knew he would turn up again. My life was finally back to normal, well as normal as life can ever be when your ex is a vampire and your boyfriend is a werewolf.

I walked slowly over to the table and sat down. I stared blankly at the wall thinking about all the hurt and pain he had caused. I wanted to hate him so bad but I couldn't, I know I shouldn't still love him, but I do. I can never forget what happened between us and why should I want to. When I was with him, I was so happy. I shouldn't want to forget, I thought to myself but then Jake walked in and I remembered everything. I needed to forget, for me and for him. I love Jake dearly and I never want to hurt him the way I was hurt.

"Hey babe, I know me and dad are a little early but I have a present for you." He smiled.

"Jake, why would you get me a present? You don't even know my surprise yet." I laughed.

"Well I know its good news and we need to celebrate so I got you something. I promise I did not do anything over board." He stated while handing me the box.

"I am not opening it until I tell you my news." I teased. He smiled softly and then wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Fine." He growled before kissing me.

"Dads are coming in now!" I heard Charlie yell from the doorway. Jake sighed under his breath and let me go right before they walked into the kitchen. I looked at Charlie and realized he was holding a pizza.

"Thought you were cooking dad?" I laughed.

"Oh Bella there is a game on. Can't you just tell us your news and then let us men watch the game?" he said it jokingly but I knew he was being serious, so I nodded yes and smiled.

"I have decided to go to Peninsula University!" I said happily. Billy smiled and Charlie laughed.

"Of course that is where your going Bella, you two couldn't be away from each other for more than a couple of hours." Charlie said while pointing between Jake and me. I blushed, and then I felt Jacobs's arms around my waist.

"Open it." He breathed in my ear quietly. I shivered slightly at the touch of his got breathe touching my neck and I could feel him smiling. I pulled the bow off the small box carefully and ripped off the paper. My finger sliced across the edge and began to bleed. I flinched remembering the painful memory thinking it might happen again, but Jake just laughed slightly and said he would get a band-aid. I sighed relief and relaxed. This was nothing like last time I told my self.

I followed Jake into the kitchen and put the band-aid on.

"Let me do it, Bells." He said while grabbing the box in its remaining wrapping. He ripped of the paper eagerly and pulled out a white box, and then slowly he lifted the lid.

"Jake it's amazing!" I stared at the black leather band around my wrist.

"I can't believe you made this!" I said while holding the tiny wood carved wolf charm dangling off my bracelet. I kissed Jake for the thousandth time when Charlie walked in.

"Look what Jacob made me!" I said holding up the bracelet for Charlie to see.

"Why a wolf?" Was the first thing he said. I smiled.

"Because Jake is my wolf, dad." I said embarrassed, but he just laughed.

"I thought girls were suppose to call guys their bears, like a teddy bear or a grizzly bear." He grinned at his own joke.

I laughed, "Dad that would be unrealistic. Everyone knows people can't be bears."

Charlie stared confused, "But they can be wolves?"

"Of course not, they are just messing with you grandpa." Billy said when walking in. At first, Charlie laughed but then his face grew alarmed. He stared at me, then at Jacob, then back at me.

"Grandpa?" he said angrily. My smile faded.

"What? NO dad! Billy was just saying your old, not that I am pregnant!" I said back while glaring at Billy. He just merely laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

****Okay so do ya'll think it would be okay if I just did like Bella's first couple days of college then just like skip into like her 3****rd**** year in the next chapter?****

I didn't hear from Alice again. I figured Edward had returned home and didn't want them talking to me. I was hurt and angry that he wouldn't let me talk to Alice but I had Jacob. I was slowly starting to realize I didn't need the Cullen's to survive. I could live a happy life with Jake who I knew would never leave me.

***

I couldn't believe I was graduating high school. It seemed surreal, so many people who I barely talked to were hugging me and saying how much they would miss me. Even Lauren and Jessica came up and told me to keep in touch. I knew that wouldn't happen though. The only people I would keep in touch with were Angela, Ben, Eric and Mike. I know its inevitable that I will run into people though, I am living with Charlie and half my grade is going to PU. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to stay and live at home or live in a dorm. I'm not sure if I would want to share a dorm with someone. The only person I would consider is Angela, and she is going to transfer to Seattle University second semester. She thinks we should at least share for the first semester. Jake thinks we should too but he just says that so I can have my own place, well half mine.

"Bella, we have to go sit now." Mike touched my shoulder.

"Oh ha-ha sorry I just zoned out for a second." I laughed

" I noticed. Can you believe we are graduating?" he asked.

"No, it seems like yesterday I got to this school and now I'm leaving." I sighed.

"Ya but you won't miss me to much. I will be at Peninsula University with you. Its not that big of a school." he smiled.

"MIKE! You decided to go there? What about Seattle?" I asked stunned.

" I guess I'm just not ready to go that far away yet. Port Angeles is only like two hours away. It's far enough to move out but close enough that I can come home. Are you and Angela going to share a room? Me and Tyler are. I'm kind of freaked out about it. He is a slob." he laughed. I thought about sharing a room. Angela was a really good friend there was no reason why I wouldn't want to share a room. She wouldn't invade my privacy in anyway.

"Ya, I am going to share a dorm with Angela! I mean why not? I am only going to college once." _now that I am with Jacob._

_The principal walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. We all walked over to our seats to listen to his speech. I turned around and kept looking back at the empty seat beside mom, Phil, Charlie and Billy. I couldn't believe Jake wasn't here. He kept telling me how excited he was to see me up there. I told him over and over again it wasn't a big deal but I was still mad he wasn't here. Billy told me earlier he would be here but It was like 5 minutes till I walked up onto the stage. The Valedictorian was finishing up and their aren't many people in my school. Soon we were lining up and there was still no Jake. One person after the next went up to get their diploma and still no Jake. I walked up onto the stage and got my diploma, still no Jake. I heard everyone scream and cheer, except Jake. I walked off the stage and sat back down in my seat glumly and waited for the ceremony to be over._

_On the ride over to Jacobs I said nothing. Billy kept reassuring me that he would be at home for my party. I had insisted that they shouldn't do anything but Charlie and Billy decided I needed a cookout with all my La Push friends. I had said no but Jake had convinced me to do it and now I doubted he would even be there. I was right. The whole night everyone was there but no one would say where Jake was. I asked almost everyone. I kept trying to forget about it because Sam wasn't there either and I figured it was important but couldn't someone else have gone with Sam. Sometimes I hated dating the strongest werewolf. _

_***_

_I woke up to someone banging on my window. At first I freaked out but then I remembered Jacob, it was probably him. He could wait a few minutes out there I thought so I pulled the blanket over my face and ignored him. A couple seconds later he knocked again but I ignored him. Two minutes later got up and walked to the window. No one was there. I thought maybe I had imagined it but then I heard a noise downstairs. Jake would never come inside downstairs. I opened my door slowly and walked into Charlie's room._

"_Charlie?" I asked quietly. He just snored loudly. I walked over and touched his arm softly. He huffed and rolled over. Ugh. I started walking down the stairs slowly knowing if it was a vampire I wouldn't hear any noises. When I got to the bottom I saw a shadow. It was huge. I screamed when I rounded the corner and slammed into someone. Jake just laughed._

"_What the hell!?!?" I whispered even though it was no use, I was sure Charlie was already awake and walking into my room._

" _I needed to talk to you and you were ignoring me, so I came in the door." he breathed heavily._

" _You scared me t--" I heard Charlie call my name._

"_Dad, I'm in the kitchen. Sorry it was just Jake." I yelled towards him._

"_Jake?" he said puzzled rounding the corner._

"_Hi Charlie, sorry I just really needed to talk to Bella so I kind of snuck in your door." Jacob said embarrassed._

"_It couldn't wait till morning?" he asked sleepily. Jake shook his head, "Well okay I will give you 20 minutes then I expect you to be out of this house. I will be awake to make sure you leave." he said while walking back up the stairs. When I heard his door shut I started to walk up to my room and Jake followed. _

"_Bella we got her." he smiled. I just stared at him. What was he talking about. Who?_

"_What?" I questioned._

"_The vampire, Victoria. We got her." he said smugly._

"_O my God, Jake I had completely forgotten about her! How did you get her?" I asked amazed._

"_She showed up early in the in the morning and me and Sam just started chasing her. We chased her to Texas and then she hesitated about where to go for only about 5 seconds but that was enough! We got her." he beamed. I was so happy. I stood up and hugged him tightly._

"_Do you want to stay over Jake?" I asked. He smile mischievously._

"_What about Charlie?" he whispered. I put my finger on his lips and soon we heard Charlie's loud snoring._


	9. Chapter 9

***okay so time has gone by and its like the middle of August now****

"**What else do we need?" Angela asked for the tenth time. I just looked at her.**

"**I doubt we will even be able to fit all this in our dorm." I told her again. We had been shopping at least twice a week ever since I told her I would room with her. We had shoe racks, those boxes that you could store under your bed, a mini refrigerator, a fan, a book shelf, a new TV with a built in DVD player. A CD holder, stereo, a lamp, and an office chair. My bed stuff was all blue and hers was all pink but they were colors that complimented each other.**

" **I know this is a lot, but we have to make sure we are prepared. Oh! What about rugs? Are the dorms carpeted or wood floors?" she contemplated.**

"**Angela, registration is in 2 days. We can figure it out then go buy rugs if we need to." I assured her. We had split everything 50/50 when we bought it and I made sure we bought discount stuff. We had to save for books.**

"**I guess your right." she said glumly. As I stood up to leave, the door opened. **

"**Hey Bella, sorry if I am interrupting you guys planning time." Ben said apologetic.**

"**Nope I was just leaving. I promised Jacob id come over to his house." I said walking out the door. When I walked out side it took me a minute to realize the silver ford escape was mine. About a month ago my truck had died, and Phil and mom had bought me the 2005 car as a going away present. Mom said I needed it to come visit her in San Jose, California. They just moved there a week after graduation because Phil got asked to play on the San Jose Giants. It was still minor league but it was a step up from his team in Florida.**

"**Hey so what time are we leaving for college?" Jake asked as soon as I got in the door.**

"**We? I was under the impression that you were still in high school." I said back. He frowned hurt.**

" **Ya but I'm not just going to let you drive all the way up there alone on your first day. Someone has got to be there to document." he said while holding up a new camera.**

"**You really don't have to Jake, Charlie is driving up there with me." His face fell.**

"**Oh, so you haven't talked to Charlie yet?" he said quietly. I stared at him puzzled.**

"**Charlie told Billy that he had to work and that he was mad that he couldn't be there on your first day." he told me quickly. I was only a little disappointed. This would save us the long awkward goodbye, and I know he hates missing work. **

"**So is it okay if I drive up there with you then?" Jake asked already knowing the answer.**

"**No, I don't want all the other girls getting jealous and trying to steal you from me." I laughed.**

"**Oh no I am going, all those guys up there have to know that your mine. I also have to remind certain people, uhhmm Mike." he fake coughed. I just shook my head and slapped him playfully. I was really going to miss all the times just hanging out with Jacob on his couch. This time, two days from now, I would be in a dorm with Angela and 2 other girls who I don't know. My phone vibrated in my pocket, another gift from Phil and mom. It was Angela.**

"**Hello?" I asked knowing she wanted to talk about rugs again.**

"**Hey I was just thinking that you can never be to careful. We should just go buy rugs tomorrow, and we need towels, a bath robe, and shower flip flops. You know it is a community shower right?" she was talking really fast.**

"**Wait what? I didn't know that. How did I miss all this? First I didn't know it was a co-ed dorm and now I didn't know it was community showers. I am so behind." I said flustered. Jake stared at me nervously for a second.**

"**I didn't know you would be showering with other guys." he hissed quietly.**

"**Ya when I told Ben he freaked out. He is actually thinking about not going to Seattle University just so he can come keep and eye on me in Port Angeles." Angela said like it was absurd.**

"**Sounds like someone I know." I said smugly.**

"**Jacob?" she laughed.**

"**Yup," I confirmed, "so listen ill come pick you up at like noon tomorrow. We can go have lunch and shop some more I guess." **

"**Sounds Great!" she said enthusiastically.**

*******

"**I am exhausted! Angela made us go to like 50 stores looking for the perfect rugs to match everything! Then she decided we should go grocery shopping so our fridge would be stocked for the first few days. I just want to crawl into bed right now." I complained.**

"**As tempting as that sounds," Jake winked, "You have been telling me to load your car for the past two hours."**

"**That wasn't an invitation Jake! As soon as your done, I am going to sleep. We have to leave at 7 to get there in time for my registration at 10." I told him bitterly. He let his mind wonder sometimes. Charlie was letting him spend the night here since we have to leave so early but he had to promise to sleep on the couch and to not go upstairs at any time during the night. Jake stuck out his tongue.**

"**Oh really mature, Jacob." I said sarcastically.**

"**Lighten up Bells! This is suppose to be like the best time in your life and I am having more fun than you and I am still in high school!" he joked.**

"**I know!" I said realizing he was right.**


	10. Chapter 10

**** so I spent over a month trying to decide what should happen with Bella and her first days of college and I could come up with absolutely nothing… my mind was literally blank. The farthest I got was a paragraph about slutty dorm mates who wouldn't leave Jacob alone. So I decided I was just going to skip the first days of college. Bella is now in her last year of college about the end of the 2nd semester so she is about 22****

"**Bella, there's a guy here to see you and he's gorgeous." Sarah whispered into the phone.**

"**Its probably just Jake. I'll be there in like 5 minutes." I told her then hung up. Sarah was a senior in high school and she was staying with me for a couple days touring the campus. She was from Texas, she hadn't met Jake yet and I forgot to tell her he was coming today. **

**When I got to my dorm Sarah came out before I could even try to open the handle.**

"**It's not Jake Bella. It was the weirdest thing. I was just sitting there thinking Jacob didn't really fit him and he said because I'm not Jacob. It was like he read my mind! I was stunned at first I thought I said it out loud but I'm sure I didn't. I don't know if you know him or not. He's super pale and has golden brown --." **

" **I know him," I cut her off, "could you just give us a couple minutes?" I stammered.**

"**Ya I was just going to get some lunch anyway. Do you want me to bring ya'll something?" she asked politely. I shook my head. My whole body felt numb. It couldn't possible be him could it? **

**I guess I was about to find out I thought as I grabbed the door handle and pushed. He smiled as soon as he saw me.**

"**Bella," he said in his smooth velvety voice. It almost made me forget everything that happened 5 years ago, like I was 17 again laying in my bed with him whispering my name in my ear. Almost. Then I remembered the pain and emptiness he left me with and how Jacob had loved and helped me through it all. Jake I loved him now.**

"**What are you doing here?" I said trying to be angry but it came out as a whimper.**

" **I needed to see you, Bella. I love you. You haven't forgotten that have you?" he said walking closer to me.**

**I stepped backwards, "Edward you need to go Jakes going to be here pretty soon." **

"**No he's not," I stared at him puzzled, " he is going to be a little late I asked Alice to distract the pack so I could talk to you."**

"**You had no right to do that." I said on the verge of tears. Why was he back and messing with my life? And why was he saying he loved me! Of course I have forgotten he loves me! He told me he didn't. **

"**Please just leave," I broke down and sat on the floor. He walked over to me slowly.**

"**Bella I love you and that's never going to change. I will leave now but I am going to be in town trying to convince you how much I love you until you understand. You aren't getting rid of me this time." he whispered in my ear before lifting my chin up. He gazed into my eyes for a minute and then kissed me. I tried to just sit there motionless but his cold hard lips sparked something in me. Slowly I started moving my lips with his. Then I started crying. How could I do this to Jake I loved him. HIM! He has never once hurt me. I put my hands on Edwards chest and shoved. He didn't budge but he stopped and stared at me.**

"**Edward I'm marrying Jake." I said holding up my hand.**

" **I knew as soon as you walked in the door Bella. I'm not an idiot but you aren't married yet and until you are I will be here." he said while turning and walking to the door.**


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Jacob got here I had pulled it together. I couldn't tell him Edward was here he would be pissed. I had also sprayed febreeze to get rid of the vampire smell. Jake had only been in the room 2 seconds before Sarah came barging in.

"Okay Bella I am expecting full details on Mr. Totally Sexy! He was gorgeous!" she said before she saw Jake. When she noticed him she blushed embarrassed.

"Oh umm you must be Jake." she said quietly, then mouthed sorry at me.

"Ya I am," he said turning towards me, "what guy is she talking about Bella?"

"Oh no one importa--" I got cut off.

"This completely gorgeous guy that said he was visiting from L.A. he was pale white with golden eyes. He had the whitest straightest teeth I've ever seen!" she said quickly.

"Cullen?" Jake said through gritted teeth staring me down.

"Oh good you know him. I would feel horrible if I just told on Bella for seeing another guy who you didn't know." she said breathy. Jake just stared at me and I could feel his anger rising up.

"How the hell long have you been seeing Cullen?" he yelled furiously.

"Jake, I didn't know Edward was going to be here! I swear he just showed up!" I pleaded.

"Ya right Bella! He had to know you were here somehow!" he screamed.

"Um I'm just gunna go." Sarah said nervously while slipping out the door.

"Jake," I said quietly, " I told Alice I was going to college here. I'm sure she told him." he seemed to contemplate this for a second before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Jake don't! I love YOU! Not him, You! Look at this ring! I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me!" I screamed after him. He stopped for a second and turned to look at me. I ran and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you to Bells," he said quietly, " I just always figured if he came back you would go with him, and I was just afraid you were going to leave me."

"Jacob, he broke my heart! You've never done anything to hurt me. I love you so much. You have to believe that." I buried my head in his chest.

"I want to, I really do Bells but,"

"Come on Jake lets go do something weddingy tomorrow. Sarah leaves in the morning so we could drive to La Push and go look at the church, maybe even set a date." I said enthusiastically. He smiled down at me and nodded his head.

"June 13!" I said out loud not sure if I was saying it for my benefit or Edwards. I wasn't sure if he was around but their was always the possibility now that he was back. Now that we had set a date and booked the church everything felt so official. I had 3 months and 19 days to decide what I wanted my wedding to be like. All I knew was I wanted it to be inside because in Washington it was most likely going to rain on my wedding day which was supposedly good luck unless your wedding is outside. I also knew I wanted Charlie to walk down the aisle, and I was going to see if Angela could fly in to be my maid of honor. I would love for Alice Cullen to be able to do it but that was completely out of the question. Jake would freak out. I thought about calling Alice to tell her the date but I knew I shouldn't so I called Renee. I really wanted to tell someone.

"Hey honey how are things?" she asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"good, I just wanted to tell you to save the date June 13!" I said nonchalantly. She sighed.

"Bella isn't that a little soon I mean you will barely be out of college!" she said softly.

"Mom, I will have graduated, then I will get married and we can go on our honeymoon and be back in time for me to come back and find a job before the school year starts." I said trying to convince her.

"Where exactly will you be coming back to, Bella? Have you thought about that?" she accused.

" Yes, Jacob really wants to stay in La Push and since he was a chiefs grandson the counsel will pay for his housing. I am going to try to find a job at the La push school or Forks. Everything is all worked out." I said sternly.

"I know Bella! I just don't want you making the same mistake I did!" she breathed.

"I know mom." I said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jake my mom said we have to send out save the dates at least 3 months in advanced! So we have a day to get them out." I said while sitting on the couch. It was spring break so I was back in Forks with Charlie for a week. I was trying to get Jake to understand that no one would come if we didn't send out save the dates but he wasn't convinced.

"Bella we are inviting like what 100 people. I doubt most of them have lives, about 80 of them are over the age of 35. All my friends are here and aren't going anywhere, trust me. It will be fine if we just send out invitations in 2 months." he sighed not taking his eyes of the game on T.V. he was starting to become Billy and Charlie.

"I was actually meaning to talk to you about the guest count. How would you feel if it was 107 people?" I pleaded.

"Bella you know I don't care about how many people there are as long as your happy. Who are these 7 mysterious people you will be inviting?" he wondered. This was the question I was dreading.

"Before you get mad, you know I love these people and they are like family to me so could you please think about it." I said quickly.

"Will HE be invited too?" Was all he asked.

"Well Jake I couldn't invite all of them except him. It wouldn't be right." I said nonchalantly.

"Bella, you know I don't like this and none of the guys will either but I know they mean a lot to you. Just promise me two things." he turned to look at me finally.

"Oh Jacob! Anything you want!" I threw my arms around him.

"No leaving me at the alter for him, and no dancing with him." he said seriously. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be back in an hour!" I said while hopping off the couch and walking outside. I got into my red truck. They had to be staying in the old house if they were back.

"BELLA, yes of course I will be your maid of honor! I'm so glad you are asking me! I wasn't sure you would until about 20 minutes ago! This is going to be so much fun!" she said as soon as she opened the door.

"Thanks Alice, you are so amazing! I have no idea how to go about this whole wedding." I said truthfully.

"Well it's a good thing your best friend is a planning genius, that comes from hundreds of years of practice." she grabbed my arm, " Have you sent out save the dates? The wedding is in 3 months and a day."

I shook my head and she stared at me shamefully and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Lucky for you a good maid of honor is always prepared. I have a box of save the dates that were left over from Rosalie and Emmett's last wedding," she said holding up a beautiful cream colored card. I smiled brightly, " Lets get started, do you have a list of everyone that is invited?" I nodded my head and sat down at the table. We started filling out the cards and I realized my plain handwriting would clash with Alice's graceful elegant writing. I guess that didn't really matter though. No one would see both of our handwriting, they would get one or the other. By the time I finished 10 cards Alice had finished the rest.

"Thanks so much Alice, ill drop these off on my way back to Jakes." I said walking out the door.

"My pleasure, Bella. Lets go pick out your dress next week when your back in port Aransas!" she said excited.

"Okay I don't have class Thursday." I agreed.

***

"BELLA, that dress is amazing!" Angela cooed. She flew in at the beginning of the week after I asked her to be a bridesmaid. She said she wanted a say in what her dress looked like.

"She's right Bella! It is simple just like you wanted but then it has a little bit of detail that makes it beautiful. I also like that it's not just plain white. White is so over rated now! I love this champagne color." I agreed.

" I think this is the one!" I said enthusiastically. It was a Taffeta draped A line gown with beaded lace. It also had a small train which I was opposed to in the beginning but I like it now. It fit perfect also so it wouldn't need tailoring and it was in my budget! It was fate, I believe! After I pronounced this was my dress Alice moved on to her and Angela. My wedding colors were dark blue. I didn't want them wearing long dresses or anything to formal. It took about 5 hours to find a dress they both loved and that looked good on both of them, but they did it. The exact colors of the dress were marine which worked perfectly with what colors I wanted everything to be. The dresses were chiffon with a strapless satin bodice and empire wait with beading and embroidery.

Since it was only 2 they both coaxed me into shopping for the flower girl even though I wasn't for sure who it was going to be. I thought it could be Jacobs sister's daughter. She was 4 years old, but Jacob hadn't gotten around to asking her yet. The dress I chose was champagne, the same color as my dress. Alice informed me that most flower girls and junior bridesmaids wore the same color as the bride.

When we left the store I was amazed. I thought it would take months to get all the dresses but we managed to do it in a day, the wedding plans were so easy with Alice's help. I just had to make flower arrangements, get a caterer, take the boys to get suits, and send out invites but that could wait a month.

**These are the dressed… I know you cant click on them but you can right click copy then go to your search bar and right click paste.**

**Wedding dress: ****.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49978992¤tIdx;=21&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49998999%7c-49978992&catentryId=6097086&sort**

**Bridesmaids: ****.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998974¤tIdx;=21&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998975%7c-49998974&catentryId=6097280&sort**

**Flower girl:**

**.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998961¤tIdx;=37&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998962%7c-49998961&catentryId=6096531&sort**


	13. Chapter 13

"You guys shouldn't have done this." I said seriously. I was not happy about my bachelorette party. Alice thought it should be a huge sleepover at the only hotel in Forks. She invited every girl in town to come. We rented out the entire hotel and are going to have all the rooms open so you can just sleep wherever. She also called some big catering company from Port Angeles to bring dinner, a midnight snack and breakfast. It was going to be huge.

When we walked in the hotel staff greeted us very lavished probably because we paid them more money for one night than they get in a year. When I arrived everyone was already here, waiting for me. I saw tons of women young and old talking and drinking. I also saw a giant stack of presents. Those couldn't be all for me, it was a bachelorette party I'm not suppose to get presents am I? I thought you got wedding gifts that's all.

"Bella, they are most likely all gifts for the honeymoon. That's mainly what people give at bachelorette parties if you don't have a wedding shower, which you didn't." she said sourly like she was reading my mind but I knew she probably just saw me asking her in the future or something.

"What kind of things am I going to need on the honeymoon?" I asked curiously. I couldn't possible pack all that stuff.

"Don't be so naïve, I'm, sure you'll know what you need them for when you open them or at least when you get to your honeymoon destination. Where is that again?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Alice you know I don't know! Ask Jake, or better yet why don't you just look." I whined. This was like the 20th time she asked me.

"I would if I could, Bella but I can't see where you go with that wolf," she complained, " and its driving me insane! What if he is planning to take you to some horrible place? How am I suppose to stop him?"

"Just ask him I am sure hell tell you!" I said again.

"Fine whatever! We are done talking about boys for the rest of the night! This is your last night of freedom, live it up Bella." she squealed. I smiled and looked around the room for someone to mingle with at Alice's request. It looked like a lot of the people here weren't even invited to the wedding. I didn't think you could do that. I would have to remember to ask Alice about it later tonight.

At around 11, I was wondering around to find some food when a familiar person walked into the hotel.

"MOM!" I shrieked as I ran to her.

"Hi, baby," she said while pulling me into a hug, " I didn't think I was going to make it because of Phil's schedule but I forced him to take a vacation from the team for a couple days so we could come! Plus I haven't seen Jacob in a couple of years and Phil has never even met him. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't talk to Jacob before he married you?" I let the Phil as my parent thing slide because I was so happy she made it! It would be a perfect wedding now, especially since I hadn't heard from Edward in over a month. Maybe he decided to leave me alone, so I could marry Jake and move on.

"Bella! Its time for you to open your presents so then we can all eat a little midnight snack. The caterers have prepared chocolate fountains with tons of things to dip in them!" she clapped excitedly even though I know her, Rosalie and Esme wont be eating any of it. I sighed dully not really wanting to have to open all these potentially embarrassing gifts in front of people. Alice must have realized so she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a huge chair.

"Don't worry, theirs nothing to bad in there I promise." she smiled. I nodded my head back as she handed me the first present. I didn't recognize who the name on the card was so when I opened it to find a huge pair of white grandma panties I was surprised until a very old lady stood up and said, "those are for the wedding night dear." everyone starting cracking up, so much that I opened the next 5 gifts before they quit laughing. After about 100 more gift, which all consisted of lingerie, condoms, some weird fury handcuffs and a Barry white cd, I was pretty much done with the opening of gifts but Alice insisted I open a few more. The next one was from Esme. Hopefully she wasn't planning on giving me some "sexy" gift. It was a huge suitcase. I smiled and hugged her.

"Your going to need something to put all these presents in." she laughed. Next was Rosalie's I was surprised she even got me anything. She didn't even like me I thought. I bet her gift was just something she threw together but I knew that wasn't true. No one in the Cullen family just throws something together. It was actual a very expensive looking perfume. Imperial Majesty. I had never heard of it before.

"Oh my God," Renee exclaimed and everyone looked at her, " Imperial Majesty, Bella that is the most expensive perfume in the world! It costs almost 300,000 dollars! The bottle has a 5 carat diamond in an 18 carat gold collar. There are only 5 in the world for sale. Where did you get this?" Renee asked Rosalie. Leave it to my mom to know all about some expensive perfume, but seriously 300,000 that is crazy!

"Oh I'm good friends with Clive Christian the designer of the perfume." she said nonchalantly. Everyone seemed impressed. Alice walked over and elbowed Rosalie secretly. Obviously Rose was trying to make this about herself.

"okay everyone please make your way to the dining room for a snack." Alice announce seeing that I was done with presents. I didn't really feel like eating now though so I headed for the door to get some air.

"Bella I'm not sure you want to do that." she hesitated.

"Why?" I asked curiously but she just shook her head and walked off. That was weird, but maybe she was just stressed.

When I walked outside I understood though. He was standing there in the darkness glowing because of his creamy white skin. I walked towards him hesitantly, and he didn't turn around so I continued walking till I was beside him.

"it's a lovely night." he said quietly, his velvety voice weakening my knees.

"yes its beautiful." I agreed. He turned and looked at me.

"Not as beautiful as you, my Bella." it took everything in my body to turn and face him.

"I'm not your Bella, Edward. I'm just me." I spoke softly. He chuckled.

"A guy can hope."

"Edward this could have been you! Do you know that? You're the one who left, I stayed here! I was always here. You've been gone for almost 5 years now and now that I'm taken your back? That is so messed up Edward." I yelled angrily.

"Bella love," he said grabbing my hands, " I never stopped loving you! I left for your safety, I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"So you ripped out my heart? What about Victoria? What about Laurent? Who was going to protect me from him, hmm? Because when he came back you weren't here! Jacob was, so was Sam and the rest of the pack. I would be DEAD if it weren't for them!" I screamed louder. Edward stared at me blankly.

"He came back?" he hissed with anger seething out of him.

"Ya Edward and you weren't here." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry for that Bella, I had no idea! I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, but this isn't really the reason I came. I have a wedding present for you." he smiled.

"you do?" I looked at him puzzled. He ran off and within 2 seconds he pulled back up in a red convertible.

"It's a Porsche Carrera GT. I wanted to get you something a little faster but this one was the only convertible. Do you like it?" he beamed.

"Edward it is completely excessive! Why would I like something like this? don't you know me at all?" I said stunned.

"Bella I know you better than you think and you deserve an amazing wedding gift so I'm giving it to you. You can tell Jake its from some rich aunt if you want but I'm not letting you give it back to me. And even if you hate it you know Jacob will love it. He is a car guy." he smiled

"Edwa--" I stammered.

"Bella, love if you want me to drive this car away then get in the front seat with me and well go." he said seriously.

"it's the night before my wedding." I stuttered.

"I know Bella, but I will always love you. Please just get in the car with me, I will never hurt you again. I love you I will marry you tonight in Vegas or Atlanta. Where ever you want to go! Just please give me a second chance. Please." he begged.

I stood and stared for a second at the options before me. I could get in the car and marry Edward tonight or go back inside and marry Jacob tomorrow. I needed to choose now I couldn't wait very long but for some reason my feet wouldn't move. They were stuck in one place. I finally lifted one foot up and started walking but where was I going? The Porsche? The hotel? Edward? Jacob?


	14. Chapter 14

**Most of ya'll picked the right answer but some of you did pick the wrong one. But I would like everyone to know I have known where this story was going to end up since I started it so I'm sorry but yall had no influence on me. But I was surprised that there was some team Edwards reading my Jake and Bella story. I don't really know when I'm going to be done writing this story I will try not to drag it out and as soon as I start writing crappy chapters cause I'm running out of ideas ill stop writing. That happened with my last story and I ended it really really crappy so I'm guna try not to let that happen again. If yall think I'm starting to suck also just tell me and ill try to fix it or wrap up the story. And oh ya I'm from Texas so I say yall a lot so get over it ****J also Jacobs sisters are in this and I cant remember which one is married and which one is dating Jared so I just guessed Rachel was the one he imprinted on.**

**I stepped towards Edward, " I love you too," he smiled, "a part of me will always love you but Edward I can't go with you. My heart is with Jake and I am going to marry him tomorrow. I have forgiven you for not being here these past years but I cant get over it and move on with you and I'm sorry for that." his smile faded, and I pulled him into hug.**

"**I understand but you may not forgive me for what I'm about to do." he whispered in my ear. I was about to ask what but then his hands reached up and cupped my face. Slowly he inched his lips onto mine. I immediately melted into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him smile, so I laughed. This really was an amazing kiss. I kissed him for what felt like an hour before I let go.**

"**change your mind?" he asked softly. I shook my head no. If I still wanted to be with Edward it should have, but it was just mainly a fun kiss for goodbye sake. I felt the electricity and the heat when I kissed Edward but it was nothing like my Jacob.**

"**Well then I'm partly sorry I did it." he said slyly, but I knew he wasn't sorry.**

"**I'm not Edward. There was always that doubt in my mind that I should be with you. Whenever I kissed Jake, whenever I said yes and especially when I saw you again that first day. I was never quit sure until now, and frankly if that kiss never happened I would have gone on thinking about us forever." I said truthfully. He frowned.**

"**Wow I really shouldn't have kissed you. You're not going to think about me anymore?" he said looking at his feet.**

"**That's not what I meant! I will always think of you, you're my first love, and my one and only ex vampire boyfriend." I laughed. He walked over and kissed my forehead.**

"**I should probably go now before Alice comes and kills me. Sorry but I need to take the Porsche I don't have another way home. I thought you would come with me truthfully." he grinned honestly. I nodded my head in approval and walked back into the hotel.**

"**Isabelle Marie Swan! You better pray my vision was wrong for your sake." Alice said while grabbing my arm forcefully and pulling me into a room. She quickly locked the door and stared at me waiting for an explanation. I quickly realized Rosalie, Esme, Angela, and Renee were all in the room too.**

"**Bella, Alice told us she saw you kiss Edward. What do you have to say?" Renee said kindly.**

"**Mom, I know ya'll are all thinking I'm going to dump Jacob but I'm not. I am more sure now than I ever have been that he is the one I want to marry! I had some doubts before but they are all gone now!" I exclaimed. Everyone stared in disbelief. Esme smiled.**

"**I'm glad Bella because we all kind of wanted to know also whether you and Edward could be possible again. Even though you aren't dating my son you are still very much my daughter and you and Jake are welcome in our home no matter what or no matter where we live." Esme said thoughtfully and I heard Rosalie smirk. **

" **Bella I know Edward loved you but this is the best decision. You don't want to end up like us, not that your doing much better with that mongrel." Rosalie snapped.**

"**Thanks Rosalie, but there's nothing wrong with ya'll or Jacob. I love all of you guys, even you Rose!" I proclaimed and she snarled at me.**

"**Why would you call Jacob a mongrel? I understand if you don't like him but that's a little over the top don't you think Rose?" Renee asked curiously. I laughed.**

"**Well…ummm…its just this thing me and Jake do. He calls me a blonde blood sucker and I call him mongrel. Its all in good fun really." she said so honest I almost believed her. Renee just smiled and accepted the party.**

"**Okay now that that's all settled lets get back to the party! Every one should start putting on there pajamas! Bella I brought you these really cute ones to wear, come with me!" Alice exclaimed giddily.**

**When I came back down stairs in my silk white pajamas that said Bride across the front with to be across the butt, all the lights were out and everyone was watching a movie. This was something I could enjoy, just some quiet time with out having to make conversation with everyone. The movie was….runaway bride? What a great choice Alice. This was going to give everyone a great impression.**

**Sensing my thoughts Alice turned to look at me, " it's a funny story about a wedding that every one loves. No one is going to read into it." I smiled then I remembered another question I had to ask her.**

"**Is it okay to invite all these people to the party if they aren't even invited to the wedding?" I asked curiously. Alice seemed nervous.**

"**Well, its okay as long as you invite them to something sooo I'm throwing you and Jacob a huge post honeymoon party! And all these people along with their families are invited." she said trying to sell me the idea. I groaned.**

"**Getting married has to many parties involved, maybe ill just call it off." I said sarcastically. Alice stared horrified.**

"**BELLA NO!! then you'll just have to go through this a second time IF you find another person you want to marry." she screamed at me. I laughed.**

"**Alice calm down I was just kidding. You know, sarcasm." she stared at me clearly not amused, then she turned her head and refused to talk to me for the rest of the movie. When it was over me, Angela, Rachel, and Alice went up to our suite to sleep. It was reserved for the wedding party only. Rachel who is Jacobs sister is also going to be one of my bridesmaids. I thought about asking Rebecca to do it too but I have never met her so I figured it was probably best if she just fly in tomorrow for the wedding. I had become pretty close to Rachel though since she was always with Jared. I figure they'll be the next to get married.**

**The next day Alice woke me up at nine because she said she needed at least 3 hours to do hair and make up which scared me but I was okay with it because I wanted to look perfect.**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay soooo I know its been forever so sorry J umm someone informed me Rachel is with Paul not Jared so my bad so pretend I put Paul in the last chapter not Jared. Thanks to who told me that. This is the wedding chapter! Try not to scream, I know its an awesome chapter.. Haha jk I actual don't know if its an awesome chapter because I haven't started writing it yet. I guess ill start now. I also just decided this chapter is in Jacobs point of view let me know how I do writing like a boy. J**

_WOW, _was all I could think. Who the hell would give Bella a Porsche. When I called her about it this morning she said some old rich aunt but I don't believe her. I knew it was most likely Cullen but I wasn't going to say anything about it, today anyway. It was our wedding day and everything was going to be perfect for my Bells. Besides as much as I hate Edward I really love the car and want to keep it. I was going to look so awesome driving up to the church in this baby. I really want to go pick Bella up in it and cruise around but that will have to wait till after the ceremony. Then we are out of here for 2 weeks of nothing but us. I looked at my clock and realized I was suppose to be at the church 15 minutes ago. Crap, I hope Bella's not worried. I got out my phone.

"Bells, hey sorry I'm on my way I lost track of time." I said apologetic. She laughed.

"You were with the car weren't you!" she said in a fake accusatory tone. I smiled. God, I love her.

"Alright you caught me, but she's nothing compared to my real girlfri-- fiancé." I grinned widely just at the thought she would be my wife in 2 short hours. She laughed giddily causing me to smile wider.

"Okay, I guess I forgive you then," she breathed heavily, " just get here soon silly, I need to see you!"

"Isn't it bad luck?" I asked.

"I think I'm already enough of a klutz that it wont make a difference." she sighed. I was hoping she'd say that. I needed to see her too.

"okay see you in less than a minute." I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car practically running towards the room she was in. She heard me coming and pulled the door open as soon as I was outside. I kissed her quickly and smiled.

"Come in here we need to talk for a minute." she smiled.

"Okay about what?" I said not thinking anything of it.

"It's about Edward." she said cautiously. Oh, shit oh shit oh shit. I knew it, he's back and she is leaving me. She is leaving me at the alter. I bet she's known this whole time, letting me think she loves me but then at the last minute leaving me standing like an idiot. I always figured she would go back to him if she got the chance. I was always just praying he would never come back. I bet the car was some I'm sorry I stole the love of you life bullshit. They probably laughed for hours about how funny it would be when I thought Bella's rich old aunt loved her enough to give it to her. Then "sweet innocent" Bella was nice enough to give it to me since she doesn't like tons of material things. I bet this was bull from the beginning. She never really loved me. It was all a ploy, every second I wasn't with her they were together. The thought disgusts me. How could she do this to me I love her? He would just leave her again. How could she do this to me, to Charlie and Renee? How could he suck the life out of my amazing , lovely Bells? I couldn't imagine her pale, cold and thirsting for my blood. Things will never be the same after her next sentence.

"We kissed last night," I KNEW IT, " BUT it was a stupid meaningless kiss! It made me realize that I love you soooo much! I could never leave you especially for him. My life without you would be meaningless. Please forgive me for the kiss, he started it but I guess I didn't really stop it, but it was nothing. I promise. I am still going to marry you, and then we can go on our honeymoon before starting our lives together. If you still love me?" she said curiously. Wow, I'm an idiot.

" Of course Bella, I am so glad to hear you say that! Do I get to keep the Porsche?" stupid stupid question to ask right now. Why would I ask that? Its such a great moment and I ruined it with that. She laughed though.

"You can keep it as long as you love me." she smiled, moment saved.

"So then I can have it forever." I said proudly. She shook her head and slipped her arms around my neck. I slowly leaned my head down and kissed her. It was like that first day again when she took me by surprise and kissed me.

** okay so everyone's probably really mad at me because I just decided I want to end it here and the wedding will be in the next chapter! Soo I'm really sorry its just I began writing this yesterday and when I reread it today this seemed like a great stopping point. I absolutely promise next chapter wedding! I will even put the title of the chapter as the wedding ! And I'm sorry it is such a short chapter.J**


	16. the WEDDING!

** I'm writing this about 2 seconds after I posted my last chapter but I want it to be absolutely perfect so it might be a day or 2 before I actually post it. This is the biggest best chapter Its going to be great!! I'm guna aim for 2000 words it'll be my longest chapter yet! Which is kind of sad but whatever! Wahoo!** btw it switches point of views a lot so pay attention.**

JPV

"Jake I am glad its you, but she is my little girl." Charlie said sternly but with a smile. I knew he was happy.

"I know Charlie, I love her." I stated obviously. He nodded and walked out of the room back to the doors where she would come from. I walked out of my little door, into a room full of people staring at me with smiles. It was weird and awkward having everyone just staring. I wish Bella would come out right now so we could get this over with. I didn't really want it over, I just want her to come out and be my wife finally. I want everyone to stop staring at me. I want the Cullen's to be far away from me and Bella, but I knew that would be a while even after the wedding. They were her other "family". ugh I hated that she called them that. She isn't with Edward she isn't their daughter. They aren't family. Me, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Billy, the pack, we are her family. I kind of want to shake her yelling get it through your head a couple times but I would never do that. She means to much for me to ever shake her.

BPV

"Its been like an hour already." I whined. Alice smacked my arm.

"Bella, it has been 5 minutes and 27 seconds," she stated sternly, " you will be walking down the aisle in 25 seconds. I times it so you would go out at exactly 5:30."

"Fine, but I know it is definitely time now." I stated obviously. Angela walked out into the aisle with Quill, Next came Rachel and Paul, followed by Emily and Sam. Emily had been a last week decision in the bridesmaid selection. She helped tons with the wedding and with the whole Jacob being a were wolf so I decided to ask her at the last minute plus Sam was a groomsman so it made sense. Last Alice walked down with Embry, he had been the only one that said he didn't care she was a vampire as long as she didn't bite him.

Finally it was my turn. The music began to play slowly as everyone stood up in there seats and turned towards the door. I put my arm through Charlie's arm and took a step. Charlie stayed still. I turned to look at him, he was pale white. I motioned for the ushers to close the doors and heard everyone gasp.

"Charlie, CHARLIE! What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

JPV

Why are the doors closed? What happened? Why are there tons of people staring at me with pitiful faces? This isn't happening, it can't be. The moment we had before she was swept away to get ready was amazing. I was more sure she wanted to marry me in that moment then I have ever been. Something has to be wrong.

I took off and sprinted to the doors, jerking them open and then letting them fall shut behind me.

"Bells honey?" she was kneeling beside a chair. She turned to look at me terrified. I saw Charlie's pale face sitting in the chair, he had a meek smile.

"What happened?" I asked Bells.

"I don't know he just got all pale and shaky so I made him sit down." she sniffled. Charlie's smile grew brighter but I knew it was fake.

"Bella I am fine. I promise, its just the thought of you growing up and getting married. I got a little sappy." he said heavily. She seemed to believe him, I didn't.

"Are you sure? We can take you to the hospital, we can post pone the wedding." she said caringly. I stared. Post pone really? I wanted to marry her now not later. Charlie would be fine for 15 minutes everything was okay. He even said so, not very convincingly, but he said it.

"Bells if he says he is okay he is." I smiled to cover up the truth. She stared at me for a second contemplating.

"Okay dad, lets try this again but only if you feel up for it." she said softly. Charlie nodded and I went to resume my place at the front of the crowd. I smiled at them all so they knew there would be a wedding. The music started again, and the doors open. Bella walked out with a pale faced Charlie very slowly. I could tell she was being cautious, that's why I loved her so much. She is so caring, and kind to everyone.

BPV

I was trusting Jake, he believed Charlie was fine so everything was okay. We could have the wedding and then after take Charlie to a doctor to make sure. It would be okay. I started walking very slowly so Charlie would be okay and not feel rushed. About half way down he turned to look at me while still walking.

"Are you planning on making it down the aisle anytime soon?" he whispered. I laughed and picked up the pace. I really wanted to get to Jake and him joking has to be a good sign. Plus the faster we go the faster Charlie can sit.

When I finally got to Jake he has a huge smile on. Its so familiar and comforting, I smile too. I love him so much. How could I ever have doubted my feelings for him? He was my one and only, I know that completely now. I thought our love would never be stronger after the moment we had earlier, and after he completely forgave me for the Edward thing but I was wrong. Every second we are going to spend together our love will grow. I know it sounds very corny, but its true. I love him.

JPV

Dam, just get to the I do's, I said in my mind to the minister. He was talking so slow it seemed like I had been up here for hours holding Bella's hand and she still wasn't my wife yet. I just kept smiling and staring at her while she watched the minister. Once in a while she would smile back at me or look at Charlie with a worried look. I would always squeeze her hand to reassure her, even though Charlie kept looking paler and sicker as the ceremony went on. How could I be doing this to Charlie? He was obviously sick, but I wanted to marry Bella more than anything. Charlie would be fine, and if I keep saying it I will soon believe it. that's all I have to do, believe Charlie is fine. I look over at Alice, she even has a worried face. I wonder what she saw, I hope it has nothing to do with our marriage. Everything will work out, we are in love. I feel Bella's eyes on me and turn to smile at her. She is staring at me with a hello look on her face. I realize the minister is staring to. What's going on? I stare at Bella trying to figure out what happened. She laughed and mouths some words at me…. OF COURSE! I am such an idiot.

"I Do." I said after a pause that lasted I don't know how long. Every one laughed and I flushed embarrassed. I hope Bella doesn't think it was hesitation it was just stupidity. I look at her and she is smiling brightly and squeezing my hand. I know everything is okay. I mouth I love you to her, she laughs quietly. God, I want this to be over now, and I don't want to go to a reception. I want this to be over so I can just be with Bella alone, none of these people around. I sigh heavily and lean in and kiss her. She laughs but starts kissing me back. I hear the minister continuing talking but I don't care anymore. I'm with Bella now and as far as I'm concerned we are married. The minister continues talking until finally everyone in the church starts clapping, Bella try's to pull away but I wrap my arms around her waist and wont let go. People slowly stop clapping and start just staring. This is starting to get creepy so I let go. She smiles brightly and grabs my hand. I start walking and pull her towards the door.

BPV

I was happy walking out of the room holding Jakes hand. I thought nothing could go wrong now that I'm his wife, obviously I was wrong. At first I just heard a thud, then a scream followed by gasps. I looked back to see Charlie on the ground. I stared horrified not knowing what to do. I felt Jacobs hands slide around my waist.

"Don't worry someone called an ambulance. He will be fine." he breathed into my ear. I wanted to believe him but it was hard staring at Charlie's pale body. Why was this happening to me? To Charlie? I wanted everything to be perfect and now I was going to have to rush to the hospital in a wedding gown.

My mind kept going to the worst. What if he didn't make it? Why didn't I take him to the hospital before the wedding? How would I live without him? I couldn't help but wonder if this was my fault.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known." Jake said reading my mind. The hospital around us was cold and clean. Jake's arms were wrapped around me trying to keep me warm in my strapless dress. He had offered to run home and get me clothes but I know I can't be with out him right now. Renee is asleep in a chair across from me, its been 3 hours since Charlie went into surgery and 2 since Phil went to get us coffee, and food. What was taking him so long?

EPV (Edwards point of view)

He needed to be taken to the hospital. I knew that as soon as I heard what was going on before she even walked down the aisle. Jacob should not have told her it was okay. Charlie needed a Doctor. I thought about busting in there and informing them all but I knew I would not be welcomed, so I stayed in my car outside the church. I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear it all. Bella looked so beautiful, I used Jacob's thoughts mostly because he was seeing her just like I was, as the love of his life. In my case if was my love for all eternity. She isn't mine anymore though because of my absurd judgment. That would be the moment I would regret for the rest of my life, what would have happened if I had stayed? I already knew the answer, I had seen it a million times in Alice's visions. Until I decided to leave that is.

I moved to Bella's thoughts for a minute. Wait Bella's thoughts? How was that possible? What the hell is going on? Why can I hear her? This is very strange, I'm going to need to talk to Carlisle after this. _I can't believe he isn't really paying attention! I am going to kill him, seriously he just has to say 2 words! I do, I DO! Look at me please so I can tell you what your missing. This better not be hesitation or I will kick his ass. Finally, I do. How hard was that? Lets just get through the rest of this so these people will stop staring. What is he doing? Why is he getting closer? This isn't helping with the whole everyone staring thing. I can't even hear what the minister is saying!_

What is happening? Why isn't Bella thinking any images? I need to know what's going on! This would have been so much easier if I would have just gone to the wedding but I know that would have been idiotic.

_This is so typical for young couples. They just start making out in the middle of the ceremony thinking after the I dos nothing else is important. That is why they should wait until they are older, and more mature to get married. It is about more that making out. I bet they don't even know that much about each other. I guess I should just stop my speech and let them get on with their ruined lives. Wow they picked a very judgmental minister and he has no idea how much they know about each other._

_JPV_

"_Charlie I am such a fool! This is all my fault, I knew you needed a Doctor but I wanted to marry Bella so bad I was willing to risk your life." I exclaimed sorrowfully._

"_Jake it is fine, I am okay and of course you just wanted to marry her. Even if you had tried to take me to the hospital I wouldn't have gone. I wanted ya'll to get married and not have to deal with me. See how well that worked out. You could be on your honey moon right now instead of in a hospital with me." he smiled._

"_Charlie I should have insisted and forced that you come here instead I just lied to Bella and convinced her you were fine for my own selfish reasons. I feel awful! You have no idea how bad I feel about lying to her. I started our marriage off on a lie!" I broke down and fell into the chair. We had only been married 8 hours and I was already failing at marriage._

_BPV_

_Oh my god! Jake thinks he is a bad husband! How he think that? He has been nothing but amazing this whole time, he isn't the only one who ignored Charlie's health. I wanted to marry him really bad to. I wanted him to tell me Charlie was fine so we could ignore the issue. I was glad when he said we should continue with the wedding. I can't let him think he is a bad husband. He is wonderful._

"_Jacob Black you are completely amazing! This isn't your fault, I ignored Charlie too! All of us could have done something to change this but we didn't. We must bury the past, and move on with the future. I love you so much and I can't go on a honeymoon with a person who thinks he is failing at our marriage." I said sitting in his lap, he smiled._

"_You are the one that is amazing." he stared into my eyes._

"_You kids leave on your honeymoon tomorrow as planned. I already talked to Sue, and she is going to come take care of me so I will be fine. Just go!" Charlie demanded._

"_Dad, I'm not sure about th--" I said worried but he stared at me seriously._

"_Bella, I am telling you to go pack and get on that plan. I will be fine. Why look! There is Sue now!" he said excited._


	17. chapter 17

"I'm not sure about this Jacob." I said nervously as we boarded the plane.

"Bella, Sue is amazing. Charlie is in really good hands, and it is only 2 weeks. Everything will be fine, promise. I even asked Alice." Jake assured me again.

"Yes but her visions could change at any time!" I stated glumly.

"She is going to call as soon as she sees anything bad happen. But that isn't going to happen, so it doesn't matter." he stated like I should already know. I gave him an angry look clearly not happy with our decision to leave.

"Bells, honey, please try to have a good time. We are going to Costa Rica, be excited! 2 weeks of sand, sun and amazing sex." he smiled mischievously. The couple in front of us turned and stared. I slapped his arm.

"Jacob Black we are in public!" I hissed. He laughed.

"I know Mrs. Black," he laughed, " I love saying that, Isabella Black." I smiled I loved hearing him say that. Hmmm he was right, Charlie was fine. Sue would take better care of him than I would anyway. I would have just been in the way.

"Your right, this is going to be great!" I leaned over the seat and kissed him. The man sitting next to me, coughed awkwardly causing me to laugh. Jake leaned and whispered into my ear.

"Bathroom?" he laughed. I slapped his arm for the second time in 5 minutes, and turned forward in my seat. Really? A plane bathroom that is a gross place for our first time. I couldn't believe he would even think that.

"What?" he sighed.

"You are such a pig." I joked. The guy beside me grunted.

"Could you please keep your sex talk to yourselves some of us don't want to listen to it." he said bitterly. I started to apologize but Jake cut me off.

"There are plenty of open sears on this plane buddy, you can move." he snapped. The guy stood up angrily, and went to talk to a flight attendant. A minute late the same attendant came over to us.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to please keep to yourselves during this flight. There are families about." she said with a smile but you could detect the agitation in your voice. Jacob smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. We truly are sorry, we are just excited this is our honeymoon." he said. The lady smiled.

"Oh how nice, we don't get a lot of newlyweds flying out of the Port Angeles Airport. Let me send you a complimentary bottle of champagne." she cooed. I stared amazed. People were suckers for couples in love.

***

"I am sooo glad to be home!" I announced as we drove to Charlie's. Jacob frowned.

"I'm not. I loved being away with you for 2 whole weeks. Just us." he sighed.

"But we can start our lives now Jacob!" I exclaimed. He grinned widely.

"Very true, Bells." he laughed.

I could see Charlie's police cruiser in the drive way as soon as we rounded the corner. I missed it so much. The vacation was fun but there truly is no place like home.

"Dad," I said as soon as we were through the door, " I missed you."

"Ya we have really missed you too." he laughed. We? Who is he talking about.

"We, dad? Are you imagining things?" I laughed. He frowned at me and Sue walked in the room.

"Bella, Jake! I thought I heard you guys come in. I figured you would want to spend your first day back at your own house." she said happily.

"I wanted to check on Charlie, plus I we have nothing in our new house because Jacob hasn't let me see it yet." I frowned. He laughed loudly.

"Bella, the people just moved out of it 2 days ago. I didn't want you to see it with other peoples stuff in it because then it wouldn't feel like ours. We can stay at my dad's for a week until we buy all the furniture for it and stuff." he said for the thousandth time.

"Well, you guys could stay in my house for a while. That way you won't be living with your dad the first week of marriage Jake. Besides I practically live here now!" She exclaimed smiling at Charlie. What was going on here? Are they dating? We have only been gone for 2 weeks, how did this happen so fast?

"Wow, Sue that would be great! Thank you so much!" Exclaimed Jacob.

"It's no problem, now why don't you guys go pack up Bella's stuff while I make lunch. Then after we eat, we can take it over there and all see the new house." she walked off into the kitchen,

"Wait dad, should you be leaving the house?" I asked nervously.

"Oh ya, with the way Sue has been helping me, and the food she cooks, Carlisle said I am healthier than ever." he said proudly. I stared shocked. Sue was getting Charlie to eat healthy? She must be perfect for him.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my old room.

"Hey baby." he said pulling me onto the bed. I laughed.

"Jake, my dad is downstairs and we have to pack." I smiled.

"Bella all you have to pack is clothes, pictures and books, and all that can be thrown into boxes." he said seriously. I contemplated this for a second before climbing off him and my bed.

"Nope, we are going to PACK, then go eat lunch, then go to our house and then to Sue's house." I stated. He grinned madly.

"Then we can have some fun?" he said slyly. I shook my head.

"Jake we are going to be in some one else's house in some one else's bed." I frowned.

"So?" he questioned. I just shook my head and started packing. After a minute of pouting, Jacob finally started helping. By the time Sue had lunch ready, all my packing was done. It took about 15 minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it has been like 2 months and I'm sorry ****J forgive me please!!**

"**I love it!" I exclaimed excitedly at our newly decorated house. It was simple and perfect, exactly my style. Alice was mad when I picked everything out. She wanted everything to be expensive and elegant just like her. It took me two hours to convince her that wasn't what I wanted. She thought I just didn't want to deal with the money, which I didn't, that she offered to give me. I have only been married 3 weeks, it's a little early to already start taking loans. Jake hadn't seen the new furniture yet, he said he didn't want to be involved so he just stayed out of it. I couldn't wait for him to see it all. I had Emmett and Jasper bring all the boxes over so I could unpack so everything would be perfect. Jake would be home any minute so I slipped into one of my gifts from my bridal shower in anticipation for our first night in our first home together.**

**I waited for ten minutes just sitting on the couch waiting for him to come home, finally the door opened. I jumped up and walked towards the door in my lingerie and very high heels. **

"**Hey baby," I purred as I turned the corner, "Oh God! Seth what are you doing here?" I reached onto the couch and grabbed a blanket, and Seth blushed.**

"**Shit Bella, I'm really sorry Jacob wanted me to come tell you it might be a while. He is going to be really pissed he missed this." he laughed. I blushed embarrassed and frowned.**

"**Where is he?" I asked curiously. He better have a good excuse.**

"**Umm, well you see. Umm, he's umm. Just let him tell you when he gets home." he stuttered.**

"**Seth is it really bad?" I said afraid. Seth just laughed.**

"**Nothing Jake and Sam can't handle. Don't worry your sexy little self with it." he winked. Oh my god this is horrible.**

"**Umm okay well I guess ill see you later then Seth, thanks for stopping by." I said in an effort to get him out. He stared at me for a second before getting the hint and turning to leave.**

"**Bye Bella." he said as he shut the door. I plopped down on the couch angrily and turned on the TV. I flipped through channels for an hour and nothing was on. It seemed like every channel had couples having romantic evening with each other. Finally I gave up and got out my phone.**

"**Hey, Emily! What are you doing?" I asked knowing she was waiting on Sam just like me.**

"**Oh nothing I just got done making dinner for Sam and me but Seth stopped by and told me he would be home late." She sighed.**

"**Ya same here, this is our first night in the house and he's not even here." I complained. Emily laughed.**

"**Well do you want to come over and have dinner? I have food for two and theirs only one of me." she joked. I laughed and told her I would be over in 10 minutes.**

****Later that night****

**I put on my pajamas and crawled into my brand new, warm comfy bed. Without Jacob. I was spending my first night in a new house without Jake. Life really is unfair but hopefully he will be here when I wake up. At least he better be or I am going to freak out. Jacob has only been out all night maybe 3 times in our relationship and it's usually something serious. I slowly drifted to sleep in my new bed alone, my newly married self back from my honeymoon in bed alone. **

**I woke up to a door slamming and rolled over to look at the clock. 4:30? Why was he just now getting home and why is he waking me up. He knows I'm a light sleeper. A second later the bedroom door opened and I saw a big figure walk towards me. Jacob layed down on top of me softly.**

"**Bells, I am soo sorry, I love you!" he said in between kissing my neck.**

"**Jacob, get off. Where have you been?" I asked angrily. He lifted himself up into pushup position above me.**

"**No where Bella all that matters is that I'm home now and I missed you so much." he leaned down and kissed me again.**

"**Jacob you can't come home at 4 in the morning and not give me an explanation."**

**He got a really serious look on his face. "Bella can we please just drop it? I'll explain when I can I promise" I looked at his sincere face and believed him. I nodded yes and he smiled.**

"**Good, because Seth was thinking about you all night. It took everything for me not to rip his head off then run straight home to you." he grinned. I blushed now the whole pack has seen me with barely anything on. Jake laughed and leaned down to kiss me again this time I didn't stop him.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this is going to take place about 4 months after the last chapter so it in like November around Thanksgiving. So its cold outside not that that rly has anything to do with the story I just thought I would throw that in there.**

"I hope you all have an amazing Fall break guys." I told my class as the last bell of the day rang. One boy, Ryan, remained sitting in his seat like he did everyday after the bell.

"I finished Wuthering Heights last night, Ms. Black." he stated proudly.

"Really? And what did you think?" I questioned. He frowned.

"It was good I can see how you like it but it wasn't my kind of book." he stated plainly. I already knew this wasn't his kind of book because of our daily discussions after school but he had agreed to give it a try for me. Ryan stayed after class with me for 10 minutes everyday discussing books and helping me out because his mom was always late picking him up.

"I figured as much, your mom is still going to be late today even though it was early release?" I asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am she won't be here till regular time around 3:30. She couldn't get off work early today because of those new bear attacks that have been happening so frequently. Mr. Swan has her helping him search for the culprit. I don't mind though I like talking to you" he said smiling.

"That's very sweet Ryan but I am sure you will be glad when you turn 16 next week." I laughed knowing he was very excited. It was all he had talked about for the past month.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Well in the mean time Ryan why don't you call your mom and see if I could give you a ride home so you won't be up here for three more hours."

"That would be great!" he grinned and pulled out his phone.

"She said okay." he pulled his coat from the back of his seat.

"Alright lets go then." I put my hand on his shoulder and led him to my car. I had taken the Porsche today because Jacob needed to use my car. Ryan was impressed.

"Can I drive it?" he begged. I shook my head no.

"Your not even 16, my husband would kill me." I said sympathetically.

"BUT I have my permit and I can drive a car with an adult over the age of 21 and who has had there license for over a year." he stated almost directly out of a hand book. I thought for a minute before handing over the keys.

"Happy Birthday, but don't kill us!" I joked, kind of. He raced to the drivers seat and quickly got in.

"This is soo awesome!" he shouted as he pealed out of the parking lot.

"Ryan! Slow down you are going to give me a heart attack." why do I always hang out with people who like to go fast? It was like a disease almost. He put his foot on the break and slowed down. We still got to his house in 5 minutes though, when it should have taken 10. I knew this because Charlie always complained that when he picked up his partner for work he had to drive 10 minutes off a dirt road.

"Have a nice thanksgiving Ryan!" I yelled as he ran up to his front door.

"You too, Bella!" I smiled. Ever since I told him he could call me Bella outside of school he had been saying it every time he could. I just thought it was stupid that since our parents were partners that he would have to call me Mrs. Black every time he sees me.

It never really seemed like Ryan had a lot of friends his age, he was always really quite in class and didn't talk a lot. I assumed he was like me and didn't mind the peace and solitude. All that was about to change though, there wouldn't be a lot of peace much longer. I smiled down at my stomach and imagined my little boy, my little wolf boy. I couldn't picture myself with a girl, with my luck she would end up to be a girly girl like Alice and I wouldn't know how to deal with her. Alice promised she would help me with the baby if she was a girl, She was the only one who knew about me. She was the one who had told me about a week ago.

"_Hey Bella, guess what?" she said giddily. I stared at her for a minute trying to guess._

"_Never mind I will just tell you," she said finally, "YOUR PREGNANT!" I spit out my water on her face._

"_What? How do you know? Is that even possible?" I asked confused. She laughed._

"_Well of course it's possible silly and I saw it in my vision this morning. I wasn't sure if I should tell you but I decided I would. No one knows but me so don't worry. Edward isn't back from his safari yet and Jasper well actually Jasper knows too! BUT only because he could feel that I was super excited and I had to tell someone!" She went on for like 5 minutes._

" _Alice its okay! Just don't tell anyone until I tell Jacob. Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" I asked._

"_OH! it's a --" I had cut her off._

"_Wait don't tell me! I want me and Jake to find out together." I announced to my surprise. Did I really want to wait? Well I guess I did if I said that._

"_AW how sweet. You won't have to wait long anyway. Your are about 2 months and 3 weeks pregnant. You get to know in you 3__rd__ month." she said knowingly._

I still hadn't told Jacob and I'm just not sure how. It's big news. How do you just blurt something like this out. I really need to tell him though. I thought about it the whole way home, when I pulled up I was surprised he was already there.

"Hey Jake," I yelled as I walked in, "how was your day?"

He ran in the living room and picked me up, "Amazing, this day couldn't get any better." _want to bet?_

"_I'm glad, what did you do that was so great?" I asked curiously, he has been so secretive about everything he does during the days._

"_It doesn't matter." he said expectedly and laid me down on the couch. He was about to lay on top of me before I stopped him._

"_Be careful of the baby." I said nonchalantly. He smiled._

"_I won't hurt you baby." he didn't get it and started kissing my neck._

"_No Jake, the baby." I said and pointed to my stomach. He stared at me for a minute before he seemed to get it. His face broke out into a huge grin and he rolled me over so I was on top of him. He kissed me softly before standing up and pulling me up with him. I groaned._

"_Come on, were going to celebrate." he smiled._


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Bella, I invited Janet and Ryan to have thanksgiving with us tomorrow. If you could tell Billy so he could make more food. I know those boys down there will eat almost all of it. I am sure Billy will cook 10 turkeys at least! I hope you are going to make your potato salad, I was bragging to Sue and Janet how good it was!" Charlie's message said. I smiled. My potato salad was horrible but ever since I was little he bragged to everyone how amazing it was and how he loved it. After they tasted it they all stared at him like he was crazy, but they understood that I was his little girl.

I quickly got out my phone to call Jacob since he was at Billy's. Charlie's message was left yesterday and I hadn't gotten it till now.

"Hey babe what's up?" he picked up on the 1st ring.

"Hey Charlie called and said there is going to be 2 more people joining us today. Will there be enough food? Charlie called me yesterday but I didn't get the message until now." I said panicked.

"Ya Bells, there will be plenty. Dad has about 13 turkeys cooking. He says that should be enough but I told him me, Sam, Paul, and some of the other guys could eat a whole one on our own. He is convinced 13 is enough though." he said like it would be fine so I calmed down.

"So who are these new additional guests?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Janet and Ryan." I said. I heard him laugh.

"Good I have been wanting to meet this kid. He seems great and like he has a huge crush on you." he smiled.

" What? No I am his teacher." I said loudly. He laughed harder.

"Bella, the only reason I ever stayed late to talk to a teacher was when I was in trouble or when she was hot. And this kid isn't getting in trouble and you are hot."

"Jake no we talk about books and things." I argued.

"Bella, the kid read Wuthering Heights for you. 16 year old boys don't just read chick books because teachers recommend them. I know these things I was 16 at some point." he pointed out.

"Ya but you were a freakishly tall and mature 16 year old boy." I counter attacked.

"Okay fine pull out the were wolf thing again." he smiled.

"I just did," I laughed, " I am going to pick up Charlie, Janet and Ryan now. Sue is already at your dad's house I think and Carlisle doesn't think Charlie should drive yet. Janet doesn't know what house it is and stuff either so I offered to bring them." he said okay and hung up the phone. I went out and got in my car.

"Wow, you guys really know how to have a feast." Janet exclaimed to Billy.

"You should see when they have bonfires. Its this much food except all of it is junk, marshmallows cookies, ect…" I laughed. She smiled at me and I turned to find Jacob. We were about to eat and I hadn't seen him in 15 minutes. He better not be missing, we decided to tell everyone about the baby at dinner. As if he read my mind he rounded the corner and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the table.

"Everyone before we eat I have an announcement to make!" Jacob boomed over all the loud talking. Everyone turned to look at him and I flushed embarrassed. I couldn't tell them all Jacob was going to have to say it so I squeezed his hand. He seemed to understand because he started talking again. Everyone smiled they knew what was coming.

"I am going to be a dad!" he announced and every one smiled and started clapping.

"OH MY GOD! Bella this may sound like I am ruining your moment but this is the weirdest coincidence! I'm pregnant too!" Emily said amazed. I stared at her.

" How far along are you?" I asked surprised. She smiled.

" 4 months and 3 days." I spit out my drink surprised. Exactly the same as me. Wow this was weird.

"This is creepy! That is exactly me too!" We stared amazed.

"Well girls neither of you even looks the slightest bit pregnant! That is a good thing!" Sue said giving us both a hug.

"What are the sexes?" Emily asked curiously.

"We are waiting." we said in unison. This really was starting to get freaky.

"Well umm, I am going to find Jake he wondered off a couple minutes ago and I need to tell him something." I said and started walking.

"So did Sam." I heard Emily say to Sue when I was gone. I walked out to the garage and happened to bump right into Jake and Sam whispering quietly. They both looked up when I stepped on a stick that snapped. Jacob quickly ran towards me with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. He just widened the fake smile and said nothing.

"Jacob Black! I can tell when something is wrong, now tell me." I demanded. He glanced back at Sam for a second and something flashed between there eyes. Jake leaned down and hugged me closely.

"Not here. I have to go now but ill meet you at home later." he said and turned to leave.

"Jake, wait, when will you be home?" I asked knowing it would be late.

"Bells, it might be a couple of days or a week." he said glumly.

"What the hell Jake? If I hadn't walked back here were you just going to leave without telling me?," his eye twitched, "Oh my god! You were! I cannot believe this! You are leaving for a week and you weren't going to say anything! What about Emily, Sam? Does she know?" I yelled.

"It is better this way Bella, We didn't want a scene like the one you are making now." he said quietly. I stared.

"A scene? Your dam right I am making a scene! This is a bunch of crap!" I yelled loudly. Jake leaned down.

"Bella please don't do this now, we need to leave. I am so sorry about all of this. I will tell you later promise." he whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bells don't cry, I am sorry." he said kissing me. Then he turned around and walked towards Sam. Jake leapt up into the air and transformed. Sam looked back at me.

"Tell Emily, and say I am sorry." he told me softly before changing like Jake. I watched the two of them run off and then I heard a noise. I turned around and Ryan was standing there with a look of fear on his face. He pointed from me to the 2 distant moving figures. His mouth hung open.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ryan umm what? Umm did you see all of that?" I stuttered.

"What the hell just happened Bella?" he asked confused. I had no idea what to do, all I could think of was find someone. I immediately told Ryan to stay put and ran to find Emily. I explained to her everything that happened and all she said was stay calm. When I was talking to her Seth walked up, he would know what to do! I grabbed his arm and found Ryan. I quickly filled him in on the details and without hesitation he said bonfire. I stared at him for a minute before getting the hint.

"When?" I asked quickly.

"Tomorrow, I'm guna go talk to Jake, and Sam." he said quickly before running off into the forest.

"Ryan there is a very good explanation for all of this but I'm not sure I'm the best person to tell you. Tomorrow if it is okay with your mom I would like to bring you back out here so you can listen to Seth and some of the other guys. Is that okay?" I asked slowly. He nodded his head.

"Okay well you can't tell anyone what you saw here today! Not even your mom, do you understand?"

"Ya Okay." he hesitated.

"I promise it is nothing bad." I reassured him and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Okay do you think you could drive me and mom home, I'm not feeling good." he said getting paler. I nodded my head and started walking to find Janet. She was talking to Sue.

"Hey Bells! Where is that goofy husband of yours? Janet and I decided we need to teach him some daddy lessons." Sue joked. I smiled meekly.

"Umm him and Sam had to leave. Business or something." I stated plainly hoping Sue would understand. Of course, she did immediately but Janet didn't.

"What does Jacob do exactly, Bella? I asked Charlie but he really didn't seem to know. I found it very strange but I figured Charlie had just forgot for the moment." she laughed.

"Oh, yes he is always forgetting. Jake works on a tribe counsel, he is like one of the "protectors" of the tribe I guess you could say." I informed her.

"Well, that just sounds fascinating! You must be proud to be married to such a powerful man." She exclaimed.

"You have no idea," I mumbled, "Oh Janet I came over here for a reason. Ryan isn't feeling well he wants me to drive you guys home, is that okay?" she nodded and seemed concerned.

"Is he okay?" she exclaimed. I nodded yes and led her to him.

"Let's go honey!" she ushered him to the car. When we were inside Ryan laid his head down in the seat and was quiet.

"I hope he is okay." I said concerned.

"I'm sure he is fine, now tell me more about Jake. I feel like I barely even know you! We always keep to small talk whenever we are around each other." she frowned. Uh oh. I hoped this car ride would be over soon. I didn't want to deal with girl talk now.

"What do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"When did you meet?"

"When we were very young. We use to make mud pies when we were little. But then I didn't see him again till I was about 17 when I moved back here with Charlie."

" So you have been dating since you were 17?"

"No, me and Jake were just very good friends till I was 18. I was actually dating someone else who Jake and Billy and Charlie did not like and then he left and broke my heart. Jacob was there and helped me heal."

"So he started of as a rebound relationship?"

"Never, I was just friends with Jacob for a long time until I grew to need and love him."

"That is sooo sweet, Ryan's dad was nothing but a lazy bum. Left me when Ryan was 2."

"That sucks, does Ryan ever see him?"

"Once when he was 13 but that was a huge disaster."

"What happened?"

"Well he wanted to come to Ryan's party and Ryan begged me to let him come so I did. Then he showed up drunk with a big blonde bimbo on his arm. It was a great first impression. I kicked him out after 15 minutes."

"wow. I am glad I have Jacob."


	22. Chapter 22

***Okay someone asked me this question and I thought it was a very good one. Did Jake ever imprint on Bella or did he just marry her? He is just marrying her. At first he was pissed because he didn't but he soon realized that it didn't matter. He knew he loved her more than anyone so it didn't matter. He thinks his bond with her will be even more special because he doesn't HAVE to be with her. I mean technically he feels like he has to cause he loves her but if he stopped he could leave. I hope yall get what I mean.. ****J***

"That was so cool! I always thought Forks was boring but I guess I Haven't been hanging out with the right people!" Ryan exclaimed as we got in the car.

" Ha-ha ya your probably right. it was never boring for me when I was a teenager." I laughed.

"I need to get some La Push high school friends! Wait did any of those guys even go to high school? They were all HUGE!"

"I know when Jake was 16 he could have been 25." I remembered.

"How come he still look 25 then?" he asked curiously.

" He won't age again until he stops transforming."

"When will that be?"

" I have no idea," I laughed nervously, "but I hope I'm not like 40 and him still be 25!"

"Ewe you would be a cougar!" he hollered.

"A what?" I asked stupefied.

" An old lady who dates a young guy! Wow you must be older than I thought!"

"EXCUSE YOU! I am not that old, but seriously how are you not tired? These things make me fall asleep!" I yawned.

"Well, grandma. It's only like one." he joked.

"Oh only one? I see how its guna be. Get out of my car." I laughed since we were like 10 feet from his house.

" I was just kidding, Ryan." I said when he just stared straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" still nothing as we pulled into the driveway. He got out and slammed the door. What's wrong with him. I got out of the car to follow him and ask. that's when I saw the unfamiliar car. I walked up to the door cautiously and knocked. A tall man with a scruffy beard and beer belly opened the door.

"What'd ya want? Janet and that boy a hers are upstairs." he scoffed. Who was this?

"I think I am going to just go up and talk to them." I said slipping by him and racing up the stairs before he could object.

" Ryan he is a nice guy give him a chance!" Janet pleaded.

"Mom, he is awful! Do you even know what he looks like? You could do so much better!" he yelled loud enough for scruffy to hear.

"It is not all about looks Ryan!" she hollered. Oh wow maybe I should go. As I turned I slammed into a wall. Dang it! Why do I have to be soo clumsy?

"Go away bubba!" Ryan ranted.

"Don't call him that! His name is Darrel!"

"OH sorry guys! Umm its just me umm Bella! I just wanted to see if Ryan was okay. He seemed mad earlier. I'm going to go I didn't mean to interrupt a family discussion." I stuttered and turned to walk away.

"Bella wait! You met Bubba downstairs right?" Ryan ran after me.

" Ryan! Sorry Bella his name is Darrel." she grabbed his arm.

"UMm ya I met him."_Ryan is completely right Janet! What were you thinking letting him in your house?_

"I can't really comment on him to much though. I don't know him but if your mom likes him then he can't be that bad of a guy Ryan. Remember your mom loves you and she would never put you in any danger." I laid my hand on his shoulder. He yanked away.

"YOU DON"T GET IT! NO ONE GETS IT!!" He shouted before locking himself in his room.

"I think you should go Bella." Janet whimpered. I nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." I hugged her goodbye. She nodded back. I really didn't like the way this was sounding. When I got in my car I started driving towards the familiar rode I knew so well.

"ALICE?" I yelled when I cracked open the door.

"RAWR!" Emmett boomed when I walked completely into the house. I jumped backwards and landed on my butt.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" I screamed. He doubled over laughing. I shook my head and Alice came running in.

"EMMETT! What'd you do?" she said holding back laughter.

"I'm sorry Bella! But that was to funny!" he boomed.

"Ya whatever," I turned towards Alice, " Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course! Come on up to my room! I'm cleaning out my room maybe you can fit in some stuff!" she exclaimed excitedly. _ya right._

"_Okay well you know Ryan. Charlie's partners son? Well I was just wondering if maybe you can look and see something about him for me." I asked she looked at me puzzled._

"_Like what?" she asked curiously._

"_I'm not really sure but just look for anything that would explain why he is soo pissed off especially about some guy named Darrel." she nodded and her face grew very still and quiet._

"_OH!" she exclaimed a few minutes later. Her face became shocked._

"_What! What is it?" I demanded. The door opened suddenly._

"_Alice who was that boy?" Edward asked pitifully. _

"_Someone Bella knows. His name is Ryan." my heart sank. What was happening?_

"_When will it happen?" he asked suddenly outraged._

"_Umm I'm not exactly sure! Sometime tonight?" she whispered softly but I could still hear._

"_WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?" I yelled outraged. Why wouldn't they tell me what was going on?_

"_Alice we need to go now if we are going to help him." Edward said quickly. Then I was on his back in an instant flying through the trees._


	23. Chapter 23

****Okay I am very sorry if I gave anyone the impression that Jacob was going to leave Bella in my last authors note. He won't be. He is most likely not going to be around in the next couple chapters but its not because he has left her. Him and Sam are just still on there trip. ****J sorry for the confusion.. Btw there is quite a bit of foul language in this chapter.****

**There was a loud crash up stairs, "Bella, wait here." Edward ordered. He flew up the stairs and in a minute I saw a beer bellied man fly through the air. Darrel. What had he done. I quickly flung myself up the stairs and into Ryan's room. **

"**Ryan?" I called softly. I heard a whimper then the bathroom door clicked unlocked. Ryan's head peaked out slowly.**

"**Bella? You shouldn't be here! Where's Darrel?" he panicked.**

"**I brought a friend with me. He is taking care of Darrel now. What happened? Where's your mom at Ryan?" I said striding across the room towards the door. **

"**She's in here." he said while opening the door to let me in. Janet was curled up in the bathtub. It was clear that was were the whimpering was coming from. Their was blood on here face and she was holding her clearly broken wrist. **

"**What the hell happened, Ryan?" I demanded. He locked the bathroom door back and sat down by his mom.**

"**After you left earlier my mom stood by my door trying to get me to come out. That's when Darrel, who was clearly drunk like always, walked up stairs and started telling her to shut up that I wasn't worth it anyway. They started yelling and then I heard her scream so I opened the door and she was on the ground. Darrel was walking back down the stairs and I knew what he did, so I threw my fucking cell phone and hit him in his head. He turned around and started cussing me out so I grabbed my mom and locked us in here. He was trying to knock the door down and was throwing things but then it got all quiet and that's when I heard you." he told me the whole story. I didn't know what to say. I walked over beside them both and held Ryan. **

"**Bella, is everything alright? Carlisle is here." Edwards voice said on the other side of the door. He must of heard Ryan's panicky thoughts because he spoke again quickly, "Ryan, I'm Bella's friend. Carlisle is my father, he is a doctor. He can help your mom. Can we come in?"**

**Ryan looked at me for assurance and I nodded my head. Slowly he let them in. Carlisle instantly rushed to Janet's side to look at her.**

"**She is going to need stitches and her wrist is pretty badly broken. We can go to the hospital and I can have you back home in no time." he smiled. Janet got a panicked face.**

"**Oh please Doctor Cullen is their anyway you could just do it here? I don't want to go out in public. I feel so humiliated that I let that son of a bitch in my house," she cried, " He could have killed me or worse! He could have hurt Ryan!"**

"**But he didn't mom and everything is okay now!" Ryan tried to comfort her.**

"**NO its not Ryan! That man hurt me and you knew he was bad all along. You told me over and over again that something was wrong and I just wouldn't listen! I am sooo stupid, I am a police officer! I should know the difference between good and evil. It is all very black and white!" **

"**I beg your pardon, but nothing is simply black or white. Some people are good by nature but they do bad things at times, that is a gray area. Some creatures are supposedly pure evil but they can work hard to be good. These are gray areas too." Edward said politely. Janet seemed confused.**

"**What do you mean by creatures? Like animals? You think animals are pure evil?" she suggested.**

"**No, not at all. I am just referring to any creature in theory. Mythical or Real." he winked at me and made me laugh.**

"**By mythical do you mean ghosts, monsters, werewolves and vampires?" she laughed. Edward laughed with her.**

"**Everyone knows ghosts and monsters don't exist." he said seriously but Janet didn't catch on. Ryan however stared at him dumbfound. I guess he didn't realize that other people know about what he learned earlier tonight.**

"**Ummm, Edward, what exactly happened to Darrel?" Ryan stuttered. He seemed a little bit afraid.**

"**My brother Emmett roughed him up a bit, then Bella called Charlie and he picked him up and locked him away. For good." Ryan seemed to call down.**

"**Is Emmett a big guy?" he asked curiously. I cracked up.**

"**Emmett is HUGE! You will definitely have to meet him someday." I told him. Everyone laughed.**

"**Okay Janet you are good to go. You'll probably just have to take some Tylenol for the pain and get a good nights rest." Carlisle announced. Janet stared at me for a moment.**

"**I don't feel safe staying in this house with just me and Ryan tonight. Can we stay with you Bella since Jake is away?" she asked softly. I nodded.**

"**Bella its really late and you have all had a hard night. Why don't you just come stay with us? That way you don't have to drive all the way back to La Push." Alice suggested. Alice? I forgot she was even here.**

"**That sounds good to me if ya'll want to." I said to Janet.**

"**That sounds great. A house with lots of people! That is just what I need." she laughed. **

"**Okay I have the escalade outside. Why don't you and Ryan get some clothes.. And Bella I am sure you can wear something of mine," she stared at me for a moment, " or Edwards cause truthfully I don't think you are going to be able to fit that bump into my clothes."**

**I stared at her offended for a minute! I wasn't showing yet, was I? I pulled my shirt tight around my stomach. It was just a little bump. Maybe it would stay little all nine months.**

"**Oh ya I forgot to tell you congratulations." Edward whispered softly in my ear. He placed his cold hand on my stomach and gave me goose bumps. He laughed.**

"**I guess your use to warm blood now."**


	24. Chapter 24

****okay I promise Jacob will be coming back and him and Bella will still be together. No where in my plot line will Bella or Jacob ever doubt that they were meant for each other. Even if Bella does start to become closer to Edward ( which she does in this chapter btw) they will only be friends! PROMISE!!** oh and this is like a little over a month later from the last chapter.**

"**Still no Jacob?" Edward asked coming into the living room.**

"**Nope but I just got off the phone with him. Apparently he is somewhere in Italy, so of course I am completely pissed that I didn't get to go. I can't believe he has actually been gone for almost 2 months and he won't tell me why! It is driving me crazy but at least he calls. I could have no clue where he is even at!" I huffed. **

"**Did he say where in Italy he is? Because I don't think there is very much wolf business in Europe." he laughed.**

"**Umm ya he said some town I have never heard of. Vulture or Volturia. The reception was really bad I didn't get the exact name." Edwards face froze. I stared at him confused.**

"**What? You've heard of it?" I asked puzzled. He smiled playfully and shook his head.**

"**No sorry umm I was just trying to think of a town with a name like that. Are you hungry? I brought food." he held up 2 brown bags. **

"**OO YAY! I am starved." I announced jumping of the couch.**

"**Really? You don't look starved to me." he touched my inflated belly.**

"**Carrying two human being inside of you kind of takes a lot of energy!" I slapped his hand away but it really stung my hand more.**

"**I know! I'm just kidding, I bought pasta does that sound good for the 3 of you?" he asked. I smiled.**

"**Yes that sounds great! What would I have done without you these last months?" I asked seriously. He laughed.**

"**You would have starved or at least lived off not very good food." **

"**Hey! I cook very well thank you! I just don't feel like cooking. It hurts my ankles to have to hold this thing up all the time." I held my balloon stomach.**

" **I know. I love being here and cooking for you. I like spending time with you again. I've missed you a lot and things were weird when you would hang out with Alice and not talk to me." Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head.**

"**It has been fun. We still have to hang out when Jacob gets back!" I assured him, he just looked at me deeply and nodded. We both knew Jacob would be mad if he knew Edward was over here all the time. **

**The doorbell rang suddenly and Edward walked over towards me, " I got to go Bella, I will see you later."**

**Before I could protest he walked out and Seth walked in.**

"**Bells, what are you doing?" he pleaded. I stared at him confused.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.**

"**Why is that blood sucker always here? Everyday I see his Volvo parked outside. I thought you were over the whole vampire thing." he stated plainly I stared at him.**

"**Seth there is nothing going on with me and Edward. He has just been making sure I am properly fed. Being pregnant makes me sore I don't like to move a lot." **

"**Emily is pregnant too. She has been managing. We have all been helping her and we could help you too if you ever asked. AND by the way not that you even asked but Emily is having twins too!" **

"**Seth! Edward is my friend I can do whatever I want. Jacob understands he wouldn't care."**

"**Have you told Jacob about him being over here everyday? Because he doesn't seem to know."**

"**Its not important! Besides I don't even know where he is or what he is doing over there in Italy. I don't even have a clue when he is coming home."**

"**Tomorrow." **

"**What?"**

" **He is going to be here tomorrow. That's why I came over here. I wanted to make sure when he got home, that leech wasn't here with you."**

"**How do you know he will be home?"**

" **I was making the rounds and Sam told me that they just got done talking to the Volturri and were on there way."**

" **The Volturri?"**

"**Jacob will explain when he gets home, IF he is even talking to you."**

"**Why wouldn't he be talking to me?" **

"**Because I accidentally thought of seeing Edwards car outside ya'lls house earlier."**

"**He won't care."**

"**Cut the crap Bells and get your act together. You know this is hurting Jacob."**


	25. Chapter 25

"Jacob!" I hobbled to the door and hugged him. He just wrapped one arm around my waist. I stared at him puzzled.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?" he asked softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie Bells, I have been gone for 2 months thinking of nothing but you and your here sleeping with Cullen." his tone didn't seem angry just disappointed.

"Jake how could you think I would do that to you?" I asked innocently

"Bells, Seth told me he has been over here almost everyday and you want me to believe it was all innocent?"

"That's exactly what you should believe! it's the truth. Yes he has been over here but mainly he has been cooking."

"I guess its inevitable. I always knew someday you would go back to him." he shook his head.

"Fuck you! I have been here for 2 months carrying your kids thinking about what your doing and who your with. You called once every few days and just expect me to sit at home doing nothing but worry about you! Well I had to do something to keep myself from completely breaking down." I screamed.

"Bells I don't know what you want me to say! He was here in our house when I wasn't."

" Ya he was here cooking and cleaning. Oh my god what an evil monster he is."

"Is that all he was really doing?"

"Of course you ass hole! I can't even believe I am having this conversation with you right now! I can't deal with this!"

"Your right lets start over, I'm sorry I even brought it up Bells." he tried to wrap his arms around my waist but I pushed him off.

"No I mean I can't even be here right now!" I grabbed the keys and got in the car. Emily would understand if I went there.

When I got there and started walking up to the door Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Bella you can't just walk away from this. I can out run you and your car wherever you try to go."

"Jacob let go I just want to go talk to Emily right now!" I yanked my arm but he held on firmly.

"Bella believe me you probably don't want to go in there right now. Just like me Sam has been gone for 2 months and Emily actually appreciates the fact that he came home for her."

"What is that suppose to mean? I'm sorry I am not really in the mood after you accused me of sleeping with Edward."

"Bells I'm sorry that didn't come out right! I didn't mean it like that. Please just come home."

"Why should I?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because I love you and I want you too." he used his puppy dog face.

"Fine ill drive back and see how I feel when I get there." I got in the car and locked it letting him know he would have to run home. On the way home my cell rang.

"Give him a chance, Bella. My intentions weren't entirely all good." Edwards smooth voice said before he hung up. Damn him. Of course this would happen. I guess Jacob is right, I need to be more caring towards his feelings. By the time I got home I was fine and realizing the whole thing was my fault. Except Jake should realize that I love him not Edward.

" I'm sorry I accused you of being a skank." Jacob said as soon as I walked in.

"It's okay. You just need to realize I love you not him!" I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around and waist and pulled me close. My body didn't lean entirely onto his like it use to. He laughed and looked down.

"How big are you going to get exactly?" the something seemed to register in his head.

"Wait, earlier did I hear you say kids? As in more than one?" I nodded.

"How many more than one?" I held up 5 fingers. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"We are having 5 kids! I heard that wolves are fertile but seriously 5!? I am not sure I can handle that…." he went on and on until I finally kissed him.

"I was just kidding. It's twins." I laughed. He breathed and mellowed out.

"Thank god!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**This is guna be a VERY short chapter so sorry!**_

"**I don't want to do this!" I screamed loudly.**

"**I don't want to either! SAM! Where are you?" Emily screamed from the bed next to me. I have to admit this is the weirdest thing. Getting pregnant with twins at the exact same time, now going into labor at the exact same time. Then there was a room shortage and we happened to be stuck in the same room. Also neither of our husbands were here yet because no one has been able to contact them.**

"**Hi ladies," the overly peppy nurse sing songed, " how are we doing?"**

"**What does it look like?" Emily snapped. I had never seen her be so mean.**

"**Well we will get you girls an epidural in the next couple minutes. Still no husbands?" she asked. This time I snapped.**

"**Do you see 2 abnormally large Indian boys anywhere in this room?" then of course Jacob and Sam walked in. The nurse smirked.**

"**I do know." I was temped to throw a pillow at her but then Jacob was by my side.**

"**How are you doing baby?" he asked grabbing my hand. I answered by screaming loudly in pain at the same time Emily did.**

"**Dude, this is going to be a rough couple of hours." Sam said looking at Jacob.**

"**What is that suppose to me?" Emily cried.**

"**nothing honey, just that this is going to be rough on you." he said calmly.**

"**Your damn right it is! This is all your fault." Emily continued to switch moods every minute. Jacob just laughed, which made me mad.**

"**Don't laugh at her. She has every right to be mad, you have no idea the pain that's happening right now!" I demanded. Then the overly peppy nurse came in again with a doctor and 2 huge needles.**

"**What is that?" Jacob asked curiously. **

"**We will be sticking these in your wives back." the Doctor informed us.**

"**Won't that hurt like hell?" he asked freaking me out even more.**

"**Maybe for a moment but in the long run it will help with contractions and delivery pains." that helped a lot, I wasn't as nervous about it.**

_****8 hours later ~ ~for people who don't know.. Sarah Black was Jacobs mom who died in a car crash****_

"_**You name the girl and ill name the boy!" I told Jacob, he stared at me for a moment.**_

"_**Can't I name the boy?" he pleaded. I shook my head no.**_

"_**I already have a name picked out so pick out your name and then we will tell each other. Think hard though it has to be a good name." he smiled.**_

"_**I have the perfect name if it is okay with you," he said softly, " Sarah…Sarah Black." I cried.**_

"_**Jacob that is an amazing idea! That is a perfect name and I bet your dad will be so happy when we tell him! Now my name sounds stupid. There is no meaning to it what so ever!" he smiled. **_

"_**I bet it's a good strong name though."**_

"_**Keaton James Black." I sniffled. Jacob grinned.**_

"_**Keaton? That sounds like a good name for him. Its kind of unusual like some of the other pack guys. So see? It has some meaning."**_

"_**And what is that?" I asked puzzled.**_

"_**He is destined to be a wolf." he growled and kissed my cheek. They were so beautiful my babies. MY babies… Our babies actually. **_

"_**I wonder how Sam and Emily are doing?" Jacob asked. I was about to say I didn't know when Emily, followed by Sam, was wheeled back in.**_

"_**it's a boy and a girl!" she stated proudly. I laughed hysterically. She stared puzzled before Jacob explained.**_

"_**We had a boy and girl too. Keaton and Sarah." he smiled proudly.**_

"_**Sarah? Wasn't that your mom?" Sam asked curiously. I beamed.**_

"_**Yes it was," I grabbed Jakes hand and squeezed, "names?" **_

" _**Ayden and Aaliyah" Sam told us excitedly.**_

"_**Wow can you believe we both have twins and they were born within minutes of each other." I looked at Emily.**_

"_**I know its kind of crazy? Like something was pulling us together to have these kids like this." when she put it like that it reminded me of something.**_

"_**Wait you don't think that they like imprinted on each other so soon do you?" Jacob asked Sam. **_

"_**Maybe." Sam smiled.**_


	27. Chapter 27

****blah so its like four in the morning and I think I have insomnia so I'm guna write!****

"I believe a congratulations are in order, grandma." a smooth velvety voice whispered in my ear. It had been nearly 10 years since I had heard that voice. The last time I saw him was at the twins 8th birthday. Of course I talked to Alice so knew where to send the wedding invitation for all of them.

"Edward!" I hugged his cold body and shivered. He just laughed

"So your son is a werewolf and your daughter is marrying a werewolf. Any chance this little girl would be a vampire girl like her mommy." he strokes my nine year old, Renesmees, hair.

"You better hope not, Edward," I gave him a dirty look, "Your still with Irina aren't you?"

"Relax it was just a question. How weird would that be? Dating your moms old boyfriend. And yes I am still with Irina. Why do you think she is at this wedding?" he gestured to the gorgeous blonde talking to Emmett. I smiled and nodded.

"You guys better get married in my life time because I want to be there." I joked and he only smiled before walking away when he sensed Jake was walking over here.

"I still can't believe my 18 year old daughter is pregnant and getting married. I thought I would be giving both my kids away at like a joint wedding when they were 30!" he told me for the 100th time.

"Jacob you know Sarah and Ayden always moved faster than Keaton and Aliyah. Everything is fine. Look at Sam he isn't freaking out."

"My son didn't get Sam's baby girl pregnant out of wedlock."

" Did you really just say wedlock?" he shot me a dirty look, " wow we are old."

He turned and picked up nessie, "You wont ever do anything like this to daddy will you? No growing up for you right?" she smiled and shook her head, no.

"That's my girl." he set her back down so she could play before the ceremony. Then my personal wedding planner ran up to me and Jacob.

"The wedding will be beginning in 3 minutes. Jake I need you to go wait by the door for Sarah and Bella go give your daughter some last minute advice." Alice said pushing us in opposite directions. I smile back at Jacob knowing this is the first of 3 more weddings we will have to attend.

****Okay very short I know but it was short and sweet. Their will be 4 more chapters I believe possible only 3. Its going to take a while for me to get them all posted though.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay so a lot of people were confused by my last chapter. I am sorry about that but sometimes it makes sense in my mind but not so much in other peoples so here is a recap of chapter 27:

It is 18 years after chapter 26 happened. She hasn't seen Edward in 10 years and he is now with Irina

Renesmee is Jake and Bella's kid but she still loved esmee and Renée so she still combined the names.

Jake and Bells daughter Sarah is 18 and she is pregnant with Sam and emilys son, Ayden. It was there wedding day and Jake is mad that his baby girl is Prego and getting married all before she is even 20.**

Okay so now it is 2 years after chapter 27..I know I am skipping around a lot and it is kinda confusing.

****

"Edward this is soo exciting! I can't believe you and Irina are actually getting married!" I gushed.

" I made you a promise that we would do it in your lifetime, and I have a feeling you are going to be pretty busy in the years to come." he smiled knowingly.

"And why is that?" I questioned. He just grinned mysteriously.

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you would it?"

"Fine I guess your right," I huffed but only for a minute, " this wedding is so huge! This doesn't seem like you at all!"

"It really isn't but you know Irina. She has a lot of friends, and this is her day really. Besides I have a feeling we are going to have lot more weddings. Like Emmett and Rosalie have. That's just the kind of person Irina is." he smiled lovingly.

"I guess your right, I'm just sad I only get to see one of them."

"Who knows maybe you'll come to the next one with a walker."

"Let's hope not." I smiled.

"I hope so.. I want you to be around as long as possible, Bella."

"I know you do but I am not so sure Irina feels the same way. She doesn't like me does she?"

"She doesn't like the history between us. Its nothing personal."

"Edward the history between us is personal to me."

"I know Bella, me too but what am I suppose to say? She hates you? I am to much of a gentleman for that."

"Too much of a gentleman for the truth?" I laughed, then Emmett came booming into the room.

"Time to go Bella! Your familia is sitting in the second row back on Edwards side of course." he ushered me out the door. When I tripped over the rug he nearly died laughing.

"Even old Bella is a clutz. I love it!" he roared.

"Hey! I am not old, I resent that."

"Whatever, go sit down! I don't think Irina would be to happy if you suddenly became Edwards best man."

"See Edward! Even Emmett knows she doesn't like me."

" It's nothing personal Bella, she just doesn't like you twos hist--"

"We have already had this conversation, Emmett" I told him finally walking out of the door.


	29. Chapter 29

** okay in this chapter Bella and Jacobs twins are both grown up and out of the house and their youngest Renesmee is 16! They still live on the reservation except there is a whole new pack and Sam, Jake and the old guys are now elders! Jake is away for a week in this chapter The pack only consists of about 3 because the Cullen's and other vampires have stayed clear of Forks for about 7 years now. Bella is like 46 and Jake is like 44.**

"Nessie! You cannot keep going out with this boy if I can't meet him. Especially now knowing that you love him." I yelled a her as she walked out the door.

"Mom! You are so embarrassing. You don't need to meet him I haven't even met his family except for his 6 brothers and sisters but they go to my school. We have only been dating a couple weeks."

"So? You told me you love him. That is a big step Nessie. Bring him over for dinner tonight. You can either have me meet him or wait for your father to get home and then he can meet both of us. I promise you I will be a lot nicer than your dad!" Nessie huffed angrily before agreeing.

***

"Mom, he is here!" Nessie ran to answer the door. I quickly walked to the living room to meet him when I stopped dead. Standing in from of me was a tall, pale boy with golden eyes. She had to be kidding me, the boy gracefully approached me to shake my hand. I didn't even flinch when his abnormally cold hand touched mine. That seemed to confuse his because he looked down in shock for a minute.

"My name is Jarrett Cullen, nice to meet you ma'am."

"Cullen?" I knew we should have told Renesmee about the Cullen's but Jake had insisted that if vampires were no longer a threat then we didn't need to tell her. The last time the Cullen's had been in town she was only nine and she had only met them for a minute. I had agreed foolishly now of course my daughter was in love with them. I never thought they would come back to Forks so soon but wait she knew them from school. Nessie goes to Richland hill art school in a town about an hour from here. Of course they wouldn't be back in Forks completely, that was to dangerous.

"Edward? Alice?" I said shallowly under my breathe but of course he heard me.

"I'm sorry do you know my family?" he looked confused. I grabbed the keys and told them to get in the car.

"Mom you are acting like a total freak! This is soo embarrassing." Nessie whined in the passenger seat as I made my way to Richland.

"Are we going to the school, Mrs. Black?" Jarrett asked curiously as we made it into town. I shook my head.

"Direct me to your house please." I stated plainly. I could tell him and Nessie were completely freaked out but I had to know it was actually them. It had been so long and while I had a new life now I still missed my best friends. After a series of turns we made it out to a white house located away from the center of town out off a dirt road of course. As soon as the drive way was in view I noticed the black Aston martin. Of course it was them. When I parked the car I immediately saw Emmett emerge wondering who the lady in the truck was. When I opened the car he immediately smiled.

"Bella Swan?! What do you think you are doing here?" he laughed and I ran to hug him.

"it seems my daughter Nessie has a boyfriend." I motioned to Jarrett.

"Nessie is your daughter? Oh my god I should have known Renesmee, Nessie. I feel stupid and I can't believe Alice and Edward didn't figure I out! I guess it has been a while."

"Wait Bella Swan? Edwards Bella?" Jarrett asked confused.

"The one and only. Jarrett! Out of all the girls in the state of Washington of course you would bring home a Swan."

" Her last name is Black not Swan." Jarrett stated plainly.

"Edward hasn't ever told you the whole story has he?" Emmett asked him.

"No, he just said he had loved a human named Bella Swan but it didn't work. I always figured she had died or something. I didn't realize she lived in like this life time."

"Wait Wait Wait! You all know each other? And mom you know what a vampire is?" Nessie asked loudly.

"Well yes. I guess it's time I tell you both the story of me and Edward." I smiled remembering the memories.

"I can help you tell it. it's a story I know very well." a velvety smooth voice said from behind me. I turned around and there he was. My first love.


End file.
